Extra Seishi of the Four Gods
by NightElfCrawler
Summary: Trip down Memory Lane. An archived story I'm bringing back.
1. Chapter 1

**_Extra Seishi of the Four Gods_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

* * *

><p><strong>Standard disclaimer:<strong>_ These characters were dreamed up by Watase Yuu, and I take no credit for their creation.  
>This fanfic was done as a joint effort rpg between: Marek VII, Chichiri DA, Chang Lin, and Ou Kouran.<em>  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This fic contains mild lemon scenes, bisexual relationships, and violence. You have been warned.

* * *

><p><em>"I am Chang Lin, and I do not know where I was born. I was raised by Nakago of the Seiryuu Seven, and know nothing of my family.<em>

_"But something has been happening lately, something I do not understand. You see, there is a symbol that sometimes appears on my neck, and it means Suzaku..."_

* * *

><p>His head was throbbing again with the dull aching pain that so often was the onset of one of the frighteningly painful migraines he'd been having for some time now. He sighed and shifted positions on the mattress, laying back onto his backside to get more comfortable, as if that were possible on such a lumpy pad of stuffed straw.<p>

He closed his eye slowly, letting himself try to relax. It was always easier if he did so, so he let his mind flow back to the past... back to when everything had started... he wondered, was Boushin-sama still alive? Or had he been caught? What had happened to the young prince? 

* * *

><p><em>"Chichiri-san! Take Boushin and go!" Houki screamed at the top of her lungs as she shoved the young prince into the Seishi's arms. "Get away quickly before they catch you!" The desperate look in her eyes bore into his soul and he took a hesitant back.<em>

_"Houki-sama! What about you?" He screamed back at her over the roar of the fires raging on the roof of the building. "Come with us!"_

_She shoved him further down the hall, running to escape the falling timbers. "GO! I have to stay here!" Her eyes held tears of pain. "Take care of my baby for me." And with that, Chichiri nodded grimly and teleported away from the palace with the prince._

_He reappeared outside of the nearby forest on the fringes of Konan country. He couldn't manage any further than that. His ki had been stretched to the extreme limit with trying to defend the palace and maintain the perimeter to keep the royal family safe. His ki was all but drained, and he'd have to go the rest of the way on foot._

_He quickly began running through the forest aware someone with strong ki was running after him. Unfortunately he was so intent on what was behind him, he didn't realize the truth until it was too late. _

_With a scream of pain, he fell to the ground as his back smoldered from the remains of a ki blast. He groaned and clutched the young prince protectively to his chest as he glanced furtively up. He wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited him however._

_Surrounding him in a circle in the clearing, were all of the Seiryuu Seishi. He caught his breath in horror as he heard a low chuckle. "Well well well... The Suzaku Seishi are as sloppy as ever." Gritting his teeth, he knew what he had to do. Whispering into the princes ear, Chichiri used the last part of his ki to shield the prince and make him invisible.  
><em>Run!_ He whispered harshly to him. _Don't stop running Boushin-sama!__

_The prince obeyed instantly, Chichiri always having been the closest person other than his mother to him, and he ran off before any of the Seiryuu could act. Chichiri hoped and prayed to Suzaku that the prince would escape._

_A stinging pain struck him in the back of the head as he found himself lifted up by a strong muscular arm of Ashitare, to find himself face to face with Nakago himself. "So," Sneered the Shogun. "Call back the prince now and we'll save you some trouble."_

_Chichiri gazed back evenly, his mask having fallen off somewhere along the way. "Go to hell." he hissed viciously, startling the Shogun. But this made the blonde only smile more after recovering..._

* * *

><p>He hadn't remembered much after that... they'd tortured him to no ends... he'd tried hard to block out the memory, but something that painful was hard to forget. He had wondered at first why they hadn't killed him, but later on he discovered why. They enjoyed keeping him to play with, or at least Nakago did anyway.<p>

Chichiri sighed and traced on of his numerous scars lining his skin. They'd stopped after a while, virtually forgetting about him. He wasn't even sure how many years had passed by now. He only knew that he'd failed in his duty.

He often found himself wondering if Tasuki had made it. The invasion by Kutou had been severe, many villages had been totally immolated.

Chichiri sat up slowly and slowly limped over to where his water dish was. He cupped a hand and drank, managing to wet his parched lips. They only fed him once a week, and he'd had to learn how to adapt on his own in order to stay alive. The forms of "adapting" were things that he swore he'd never let be known outside of the cell, it had been too severe. He sighed and lay down on the mattress again, wondering if he'd just end up dying here never seeing the sunlight again. That was something he'd longed to see for ages... though he wasn't too old, he'd been imprisoned for enough time to make him look three times his natural age. He was very pale, dirty, wan, thin, his hair had grown out far past his waist scraggly and matted, despite how often he managed to hack some off with whatever he could, and the only thing that had kept him going, was his soul, burning bright and fierce for survival... 

* * *

><p><em>Boushin had been running for so long, he'd been alone even longer. One of his hands was cut and bleeding from where he'd fallen a ways back, he'd cut it on a rock. But he had to do what Chichiri said, but where was Chichiri?<em>

_Boushin suddenly tripped and fell again, bursting into tears. His cries echoed over the forest, alerting a very watchful someone who'd been looking for him._

_Nakago approached the small boy, at first with all the intent of killing him. Until, that is, Nakago sensed the ki of a Suzaku Seishi. Hotohori. "Hmmm..." he nodded briefly. _Wouldn't it be amusing to turn Hotohori's son against him?_ "Poor little guy." Nakago said evilly, picking up Boushin and hugging him. "Where's your mommy?"_

_Boushin simply cried and shook his head. Mommy had found him, and then Uncle Chichiri had left their home leaving Mommy behind._

_"She's not here?" Nakago continued. "You want to come with me then?" Nakago awaited no reply, only turned and began walking, carrying Boushin with him._

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Hotohori had witnessed the attack on the Konan palace, and had been enraged that he was unable to do anything. He'd raged for so long, his spirit finally becoming bitter and dark from his anger. It had been then that Suzaku appeared to him, telling Hotohori he was about to break one of the most sacred rules of the gods. He was going to allow Hotohori to go back, to save his son. It was this that Hotohori remembered when he appeared in the palace, this he remembered when he killed the few Kutou soldiers that were still there, and this he remembered when he found both Houki and Boushin missing._

_"Your highness," the shaking counselors told him shaken from both the attack and the sudden reappearance of their dead emperor. "Mistress Houki ordered one of the Seishi, Chichiri, to escape with Boushin. Not too long after that, we have heard Chichiri to be captured by the Kutou."_

_Hotohori didn't hear anymore, as he ran out of the palace and grabbed a horse quickly. He was like a man possessed; he had to find his son, wife and friend!_

* * *

><p>It had been incredibly hard to bear.<p>

Nuriko had watched all that had happened from his ghostly home, and he was mad that he couldn't do anything. After he saw Chichiri treated badly at the hands of Nakago and that four-legged flea bag….. It was the fact that Ashitare was there at all that really pissed Nuriko off. How dare that bad excuse for a werewolf still be alive after what he had done to him!

He paced backwards and forwards. Waiting was so difficult…. Almost as bad as actually going through what his friends were themselves.

Another ghost came up next to him. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. "We have permission Nuriko-sama. We can go and help him. If we are successful then we can gain our life back."

Nuriko smirked and looked really happy. "Can I mess with Ashitare before I'm human again?"

The woman laughed at Nuriko. "I suppose but we need to help Hou...I mean Chichiri first."

"Ah...I get it. Don't worry girl, we shall help him. I don't want him there longer than necessary anyway." Nuriko placed an arm around the girl. "Shall we go cause some trouble Amefuri?"

"We shall Nuriko-sama."

* * *

><p><em>Boushin sat in the room Nakago had left him in, eating hungrily the food that was set before him. He was confused, he knew he'd been somewhere once before, a place like this. Nakago had called it a palace.<em>

_"So," a voice said to him, and the child looked up to see Nakago enter. "Do you have a name?"_

_"..." was Boushin's only reply. He couldn't... remember! He'd known a few minutes ago!_

_"Well..." Nakago looked like he was in deep thought. "How about Chang Lin?"_

_The child, Chang Lin, nodded seriously._

_Nakago smiled when he realized just how well the poison had worked on the young boy. The child didn't even remember his own name!_

_"Chang Lin, as I will call you," Nakago knelt down to the boy's height, or near it at least. "I found you, near a roadside." he said. "You mother... I'm afraid she was... dying." Nakago acted saddened. "But she told me to take care of you." He paused and looked at Boushin. "I'm so sorry."_

_"You're going to be... my father?" the little boy said, crying a little. He ran to Nakago and hugged him, Nakago hugged him back a little. _No crying,_ Chang Lin thought angrily. _Mommy wouldn't want me to cry... I don't think she would at least.__

_"I guess it's that way." Nakago nodded, frowning slightly as he always did. "Now, Chang Lin," Nakago let go of the boy as a few servants walked into the room. "They're going to give you a bath and change your clothes. I will be back later." Nakago turned to leave, catching the eye of another Seiryuu Seishi, Soi. He smirked at her, letting her know it had worked. The prince Boushin was no more._

_Chang Lin was happily playing later with the same women who had bathed him and given him new clothes. He didn't like the bath much though._

_One of the women suddenly looked sad, and when the others were preoccupied with something, she leaned over Chang Lin. "This was with your clothes, little one." she said, opening her hand. In it lay a small locket. "There's a picture in from, a little painting, of your mommy. Don't let anyone else see it, okay?"_

_Chang Lin nodded fiercely. "Kay kay."_

* * *

><p>They arrived in Kutou within seconds of their conversation. They glanced furtively around for signs of anyone noticing their arrival, and when they were sure the coast was clear, Amefuri messed with the minds of the Seishi still awake, putting them to sleep so they wouldn't suspect anything. Nuriko added his own touch to Ashitare...smirking as he did so.<p>

They quickly stole through the palace, finding their way down to the dungeons, and fighting whatever guards they encountered. They finally arrived at Chichiri's cell. Nuriko, never being a subtle person, burst his way right through the door, Amefuri saying that she would deal with the guards as Nuriko got him out.

Chichiri had been dreaming again... he'd been sitting by a beautiful tall waterfall, staring out across some gorgeous mountains, feeling the breeze of freedom wet his face. He smiled pleasantly, remembering the feel of the cool wind on his face...

However, he was awoken abruptly and startlingly by an explosionary noise from outside his cell. He sat halfway up, alarmed, and saw his door splinter into shreds.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu. Sorry for making you wait so long for a free ticket out." Nuriko called as he came in. He built his ki and with his bracelet punched the door out and then grabbed Chichiri and headed for the outside.

Chichiri blinked as the dust settled, and nearly caught his breath in shock as Nuriko grabbed him before he had time to say anything, and they were outside of the palace quicker than he could think.

"Sorry for doing it this way Chichiri, but it's a lot faster this way." Nuriko caught up with Amefuri as he and Chichiri reached the outer gate. They smiled at each other as suddenly they were human and not ghosts anymore. Nuriko set Chichiri down. "Nice job Kouran!" Nuriko called out as he went about hugging a tree and being silly cause he could feel and be human once again.

When Nuriko set him down, Chichiri winced as he landed on his bad leg, and stared in shock at the dead Seishi, who didn't look so dead anymore. He wiped some dirt from his face, and looked up with his eye looking hollow and managed to speak in a throaty whisper that his ruined throat allowed. "Nuriko..." He coughed feeling dizzy by all of the sudden action, and leaned against a tree, his shackled hands limp in his lap.

Nuriko stopped being a ditz and looked at Chichiri. "Oh, gomen gomen Chichiri-sama." Nuriko walked over to Chichiri and carefully broke the shackles off his wrists.

Chichiri managed a tired smile as Nuriko broke the shackles for him, and he slowly rubbed his wrists, which were bony and thin like the rest of him with malnourishment.

Nuriko looked at her friend in sympathy. He then turned toward Amefuri. "Can you heal anything here?"

"Hai." Amefuri stepped forward and placed her left hand on Chichiri's side. A white light glowed around them. She healed as much as she could...although it didn't seem to be as much as she would of liked. His internal injuries were gone, and some of his outer. The scars remained where they were. She slumped as she tired herself out. Quietly and kindly she asked "Houjun, daijobu?" Her voice took on it's past sound...becoming that of who she was before. Ou Kouran, Chichiri's fiancée.

Chichiri then realized there was someone else there... he looked over and saw the woman kneel down, and something in his mind tickled as a familiar memory from long ago trickled into his mind. She lifted a hand and healed what little wounds were still existent, which wasn't much. Most of them had long since healed over, and were now permanent. When she'd finished, he looked slowly up at her as her voice triggered a memory. Then...he saw her face...

His breath caught in his ruined throat in a strangled sob and he felt tears begin to well up in disbelief. "Iie..." He rasped softly. "Impossible..." He lifted a shaking hand towards her, and took her hand. Disbelief flickering in his eye.

Kouran took his hand and placed it against her cheek even more closer. She sighed as she felt his touch. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered what had happened years ago. She felt so sorry for not explaining everything first, for simply letting him go with no real explanation. "Houjun, don't disbelieve. It is me. Kouran." Suddenly she burst into tears. "Gomen nasai Houjun. Sumimasen. I never should have done what I did. I felt like I had betrayed you and I did the only thing I could. I let you go." Her tears feel as her words came out choked. "It never loved Hikou. He loved me. He said he wanted one thing from me before I was yours and he kissed me. I never kissed him back, but I felt like I had betrayed you. Gomen." She dropped her hands from his hand and placed them beside her.

"I know I can't ask you to forgive me, and everything else. I can't ask you take me back, since it has been so long. I'm here because I am a descendent of the Byakko Seishi Amefuri. I found this out after my death. When Nuriko wanted to come to help you, I asked if I could as well. I did and to my surprise I was granted my life back as well. I am now here to help on the side of the Suzaku. Since the Byakko Seishi have already been used and called so long ago. I'm afraid I'm not as powerful as my ancestor, but I'm pretty good. While Nuriko and the others were dead they got to know me. I know that you have the best friends you ever could of found in the Suzaku Seishi. I'm glad you were not totally alone." Nuriko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chichiri-san, she came to realize she was wrong in what she did way too late. But she's here now to help. Kouran-san is a truly nice person. I understand why she has always been in your heart. As she talked about you when the other Seishi and myself were there her face lit up. She still loves you Chichiri-san."

"I would have you take me back, but I won't ask that of you. Instead all I ask is that you forgive me for the past and allow me to be a friend." Her tears still fell softly as she waited for his answer, hoping he didn't hate her so much as to not allow her to at least be a friend.

Tears spilled down his cheek as he gripped her hand as tightly as he could manage in his weakened condition. How could he possibly tell her how overwhelming his feeling was right now for her? How could he possibly show her how much he'd longed to see her, to touch her, to hear her once more... A rare smile tickled his face and he smiled at her warmly, every amount of passion, grief, love, and hope shining in his eye brightly. He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers gently, breathing in her sweet fragrance and managed to rasp out, "I know. Hikou... told me."

Kouran's tears turned to tears of happiness. "How?" She asked softly. "How...did Hikou...tell you?" Kouran help his hand to her heart. It beat wildly as she knew he remembered her and he apparently loved her still. "Houjun, Hikou died the same day I did. He disappeared for a while up there but he returned so many days after. He never spoke about where he went." Kouran then pressed his hand to her lips, kissing the thin hand against her soft lips. With her free hand she pulled her bag over toward her and brought out some food that was gratefully packed into it for when they became human. She took some bread and water and lifted it to his lips. She knew he needed nourishment, but too much would make him sick. She kept it simple. Knowing her love needed something. "Eat. You need your strength."

He smiled as he felt her gentle heart flutter rapidly beneath his hand. She was a simple bird... so fragile and pristine. He strained to speak to tell her the truth. "Hikou... resurrected by Tenkou... he fought me... again... and then he told me... the truth of... what happened..." He couldn't go on, it hurt too much to talk, and even as she pushed food to his lips, he felt his consciousness slip and his eye rolled back as he passed out, still a sweet smile on his lips.

Nuriko caught Chichiri and placed his head in her lap. "Give him a little bit of water and he'll be fine. Let him rest for now." Kouran nodded and held him gently. Nuriko looked around at their location. "We should get moving. It's better to get away from Kutou as soon as possible. I'll carry Chichiri. You make sure you clear our path."

"Got it." Kouran went about clearing their stuff, after forcing a little water past Chichiri's throat and then watched as Nuriko picked him up gently and walked on ahead of her. Kouran hoped things got better. She wanted to talk and catch up with Chichiri, but she knew she had to wait until he was better. She followed Nuriko, toward Konan Country.

Chichiri slowly regained consciousness some hours later, aware of being jostled slightly. He opened his eye and the first thing he saw was Nuriko's chest, since his head was leaning against it limply. He slowly lifted his head and looked around, feeling fuzzy in the head. Then he remembered vaguely what had happened, and looked desperately around for Kouran.

Kouran say Chichiri lift his head and walked into his line of vision. She gave him a smile. "Welcome back Love. I hope you feel alright."

"Don't move so much Chichiri-san. I can hold you cause your light, but I'll drop you if you can't hold still." Nuriko said.

Kouran laughed softly. "Nuriko-sama, you shouldn't joke so easily. We are still in enemy territory."

Chichiri smiled at that, feeling their light hearted jokes improve his spirit and give him more strength as they got further and further away from his past prison. "Da..." was all he could manage to say, smiling lopsidedly.

Kouran smiled back at Chichiri. She quickly kissed his cheek and then walked on. "We'll soon be out of Kutou. Since it isn't that far from the boarder, ne, Nuriko-sama?" Nuriko shook his head. "We can rest then and let you gain your strength Houjun and then allow you to tell us what happened. If you wish to that is."

He unconsciously shivered at that. Of course they'd want to know, but it wasn't a pleasant experience relating what had happened... he'd lived through it, that was more than enough. He nodded however, knowing that things must be brought out into the open. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Boushin-sama...where is he?"

"No one knows Chichiri-san. Most of use were dead when it happened. We do know he's alive and all. At least those that were dead never saw him there with us. Hotohori-sama has returned to the living as well. He got really steamed when everyone was after Boushin. But no one knows what's going on." Nuriko frowned slightly and couldn't finish what he wanted to. Kouran finished for him.

"Houki, it appears, was killed. She was up there just moments before we left."

Chichiri felt tears well up in his eye for the loss of the Empress. She'd been a kind, caring person who'd loved her husband and son dearly, and while he'd worked in the palace, he'd become attached to her as a dear friend. He felt something inside of him hold himself responsible... he should have forced her to come with him...

Kouran saw Chichiri's face grow to look as if he was the cause. She shook her head lightly and took his hand as they walked. "It wasn't your fault love. She told us to tell you that. She gave you enough time to get away. To help Boushin-sama. She's glad that she was able to get you out. She regrets nothing and wishes you not to be guilty about the whole thing. As she said you might feel that way."

He heard her words and nodded to himself slightly realizing they were right. He had asked her to come, and she'd refused. He'd at least managed to save Boushin, so he'd not failed his duty, and he felt a great relief in his chest. He closed his eye and prayed that Boushin was alright, he only wanted the best for Hotohori's son. He felt responsible for him now, seeing he'd never had a son of his own. "I must... find him." He rasped.

Nuriko looked at Chichiri. "We'll do that. First we have to get you better. At least so you can walk again and all that without passing out. Maybe we can get Hotohori to help us as well." Nuriko gave Chichiri a smile. "It'd be good to have the group slightly together ne?" Kouran smiled as she watched the young man talk, joke, and smile with Chichiri.

He managed a low chuckle, but winced since it hurt too much and cost him too much energy to move much. He needed to regain some energy. He hadn't eaten in about a week, and the little bit of water he'd managed to salvage hadn't done much good for him. He knew he'd recover, but right now he felt like shit.

Kouran offered him some more bread and water. They continued on...Nuriko seemed to show no end to his strength. They hoped they reached Konan soon...and an inn where they could stay and have Chichiri rest up.

He gratefully took the small chunk of bread and the bit of water, and began to slowly eat and drink it. He knew if he ate or drank too much, he'd get sick since he wasn't used to it. So he took his time, wondering at how good it tasted to his dulled senses. Having to find his own food and water in a prison had left him blocking out his taste buds in order to survive, and eating something he could enjoy was a wonderful break. Once he'd finished, he sighed softly, feeling for the first time in a long while, a feeling of satisfaction in his stomach and mind.

They walked on, Nuriko telling little light jokes to them as they exited the city of Kutou and entered Konan. They walked on to the first inn they came to and then put in for two rooms. Kouran insisted on staying with Chichiri as he healed. Nuriko nodded a goodbye after he placed Chichiri in his room and then went off to get food for himself and Kouran...along with something for Chichiri.

"How do you feel right now Houjun?" Kouran asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and started to clean his hands, face, and legs. Nuriko had placed Chichiri in a pair of shorts that he had on him as she was getting water to take care of things.

He smiled gently up at her as she gently started cleaning him. Her face was so beautiful... he couldn't stop looking at her. His eye sparkled up at her with a special gleam, and he could feel her soft fingers rubbing out the dirt on his arms and legs, and he knew things would all start being better for him at last. "A bit better." He managed in a hoarse voice. It still hurt to talk, but he felt himself bursting with things he wanted to say to her, to tell her.

Kouran smiled at him softly. She knew he wanted to talk and knew that if she tried her own trick now, she wouldn't be able to use it again for a week. It took a lot of concentration and a lot of skill. Talking via the mind also had to come from two willing people. She didn't know if he would be willing to talk via mind. As she continued taking care of him she tried talking to him via his mind. _Houjun, if you want to talk, use your mind. I can hear you, but only for a little bit._

Chichiri's eye widened as her mind connected with his. He hadn't realized that she was capable of such actions. He smiled warmly back at her. _That would help me quite a deal no da._ He immediately linked his own ki into hers to keep the channel open. This way, he could connect with her faster next time once his own ki was recovered. Then, he did exactly what he'd been wanting to do for a very long time. He channeled all of his emotions into her mind, letting her know EXACTLY how he felt about her.

Kouran was taken aback by the emotions that filled her mind. He loved her, had longed to be with her, had been torn between so much and not able to do it. Tears filled her eyes and she suddenly rushed into his arms. She didn't do it so that it would hurt him, but rather slowly and carefully. She placed her head on his chest and let all her feelings of the past years fill his mind. EVERTHING she had wished could have happened instead of what had. She blushed as her mind revealed some pretty censored things but she didn't close her mind off. She wanted him to know that he had always been in her mind and heart...and that he always would be.

He gasped in slight shock as her feelings shot right back at him, and he was overwhelmed by it all...he felt his face burning bright red as certain thoughts flew into his mind from hers. He forced enough energy to move his arm to embrace her to his chest weakly. Things were perfect now... he felt so... warm... he closed his eye feeling peace flow into him as he held her. Eventually, he drifted half off into unconsciousness, completely exhausted.

Kouran sighed and rested against him as he semi-slept. She let her power slowly end, knowing that she could tap it again since he had helped her. She slowly drifted off herself...a bright white light glowing around the both of them. Little did she know her power was working on making it so he could eat normally again and slowly gain his strength. The light slowly died and Kouran sighed...resting against the man of her heart.

He drifted off into a dream where he was sitting in a field of wild sunflowers, with a willow tree standing sentry as the only thing tall around. He lay down in the flowers, their stalks going far over his head, hiding him from sight and he lay there enjoying the soft breeze.

Kouran watched as her dream became joined with her love's. She smiled and snuck up behind him. She watched him for a while as she watched him. She then giggled softly and pounced on him, kissing his face as she did. She then stopped and looked him in the eye. She rested on top of him, a grin on her face.

"Did I scare you Houjun?" she asked in an adventurous tone. She giggled as she watched him.

He eeped as suddenly a figure leapt on him and he coughed up some grass. He grinned up at her, eyes sparkling as he kissed her back gently. He ran a hand through her hair gently. "You enjoy this don't you no da?" He winked at her and tweaked her nose playfully.

"I love this a lot." She smiled and giggled as he tweaked her nose. "I love you a lot as well." She smiled semi-seductively at him and then wrapped her arms around him as she leaned closer to him and kissed his lips ever so lightly...then kissing him with all her heart.

He kissed her back fully, rolling over so that he was on top of her and gazed longingly down at her with love shimmering in his two eyes. He smiled and kissed her neck seductively. "I would hope... things work out well for us my love." He murmured running his hands through her hair and kissing her on her cheek then her lips with all the passion and emotion he could possibly bestow.

Kouran sighed, happy that her love was with her, holding her, keeping her close. His lips touched her neck and cheek. Her lips turned red from his passionate kisses. She wondered how much he wanted from her. She would gladly give herself to him, her heart crying to be his, in every way. She kissed him back with just as much passion as he showed her. Her heart sweeling with the happiness she felt being with him.

He smiled and stared down at her with a light reflecting in his eyes. "How i've waited for this day... Kouran... I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my heart and soul." He kissed her hand gently and swept her up into his arms as he stood and smiled down at her. "Kouran... my love... will you spend your life with me?" He asked simply, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest.

Kouran looked at Chichiri with tear filled eyes. Her heart beat wildly as she heard words she never thought she would hear again. The tears fell as she suddenly rained kisses all over his face and answered in a voice full of love..."Houjun, of course I will be yours forever. I always have been and always will be. My life is your life, and I would gladly spend every minute of the life I have left with you."She pressed closer to him and held him close. Her heart was full of joy and love. She them showed him her heart and soul in the one way a woman could...leaving him no doubt of her answer and her choice.

He felt a joy in his heart fill him entirely full of happiness. Everything would be perfect now. He kissed her passionately back, wishing that this weren't a dream, but real. When he woke up, would she remember the dream? Or was this only in his mind? He'd been forced to dream in order to keep his hopes up while in the prison. 8 years of being locked up was a long time, especially after so many years, they forgot about him entirely, and stopped feeding him. He smiled and buried his face in her hair. "More joy is in my soul than you can imagine."

Kouran slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and looked up from her place on top of Houjun. She blushed deep red as her dream came back to her full force. She also realized that she had fallen a sleep on top of Houjun in only her undergarment. She blushed an even deeper red and placed her head back on Houjun's chest, listening to his heart beat as she lay there. She hoped what she had dreamed had been real, in a way. For she would love to say she was his again, outside of the dreamscape.

The dream was fading like melting sugar... it left a wonderful feeling inside, but it was over. His eye flittered slightly, and he opened it to see Kouran looking down at him from on top of him. He tried to manage a smile and re established the mental convection since his voice was no good. _Do you know what I dreamed about the whole time I was kept prisoner these 8 years?_ His eye sparkled up at her. Kouran looked at him and shook her head. _No. I'd be honored if you told me though. Before you say anything though, I want you to know I love you. With all my heart_ He smiled wider, all of his love and the dream he'd had flowing into his mind. _I love you... that's what kept me going..._ He reached up his hand carefully to her porcelain face and touched her cheek. _Wo Ai Ni. The thought of being with you, the thought of living with you... I wanted to die so many times, so I could be with you, but I knew you wouldn't like that. So I dreamt of what life would have been like with you_ A tear trickled down his cheek and hit the pillow.

Kouran's dark purple eyes grew darker as tears filled them and spilled over. Her heart was filled to bursting that the dream they had had was one they had shared. He really did want her to marry him...he wanted her in his life. Her memory and the idea of them being together had kept him going. She buried her face into his chest and got as close as she could with him in his weak state. She thanked the gods for bring them together once again. _I am yours Houjun my love. And when we are together as you always dreamed of...I shall prove it to you as I did in my dream, only this time...it shall be for real._

He smiled and closed his eye, feeling her breathing against him and wishing that he had the strength to hug her back. He knew it would be weeks before he was able to do even minor things, and months before he began to look normal again. But he didn't care... just being with her was more than enough. It was a dream he'd never believed he'd have in life, only in death. _Kouran... I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that... I promise... we'll be happy like we should have back when we were teenagers_

_I don't want things to go back to the past. I want things to go forward from here. Forward and onward with you. For now and forever._

He smiled tenderly up at her, tears trickling down his wan cheek. He felt a fountain of joy well up in his heart as he gazed up at her. He opened his mind to her again, to flow all of the emotions he'd experienced while held prisoner. The desperation, the helplessness, the despair, then the images of her lighting his life, giving him joy to make it through the day, to defeat what infections he'd gotten, and the illnesses. The hope of her beautiful face, keeping him alive. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, in every way.

Kouran felt everything. The sadness, loneliness, despair, everything. It was a tidal wave crashing over her. Her smiled warmly as she came to realize exactly how much she meant to him. She loved him. Very, very much and she knew he knew that. She let her mind and feelings go as well. All the feelings she had felt since they had been parted flowed to him. Her pain at not explaining what had happened, her pain at not being with him, the sadness of watching him from afar and not being able to tell him, and finally the joy of being reunited and forever bound to him, along the anticipation of being his forever. Her tears mingled with his chest. She watched them as they rolled off and fell to the bed. She simply remained laying against him, hoping he'd be able to eat as soon as Nuriko brought the food up. 

* * *

><p>Hotohori was forced to stop for the night at an inn. He entered the building and the first thing he saw as he looked around was Nuriko.<p>

The young emperor of Konan was much changed. For some reason, his hair, which used to be long and luxuriant, was now cut to his shoulders. His red and white clothing was streaked with dirt, and the marks of tears. "Nuriko..." he said, his voice sounding like he was ready to cry.

Nuriko looked at the man who had called his name. If he didn't know better he'd have never have known who it was. "Heika-sama?" Nuriko looked at the newly looking Emperor. His beautiful hair was really short and he was filthy, something he had never let happen in the past. "Is it really you? What happened to you?"

Hotohori shook his head, too distraught to answer Nuriko's questions about himself.

"Boushin! What happened to my son!" Hotohori yelled, the power of his ki strengthened by his anger, which was nearly overwhelming. His ki was so strong that he glowed with a bright red aura.

Nuriko looked at Hotohori-sama and blinked. "Hotohori-sama, calm down. Boushin-sama is alive. That is the good news. You mustn't let your anger cloud your mind Hoto-sama. You are our heika. You have to keep your head. Besides, if you don't calm down and act like the Heika we all know and call Seishi tomodachi...I'll do to you what I have done to Flame boy...and knock you into the wall to knock some since into you." Nuriko blinked slightly at his own words, slightly shocked. Gomen Hoto-sama, but I have to do something should you not calm down." Hotohori forced himself to remember his imperial ways and sighed.

"It has been eight years since I was in the Konan palace." Hotohori said in a calm, forced voice. "I have been trying to figure out a way to get into the Kutou palace and kill them for what they did!" Tears began to fall as he spoke, and he buried his face in his hands.

"I.. went out to find... Boushin as soon as I could..." he wept as he spoke. "I... heard him crying... but that stopped out in the forest suddenly... then I heard Nakago's... laughter..."

Hotohori fell to his knees in anger as a feeling of hopelessness settled it's grip over his heart. He didn't notice the few strands of his recently cut again hair as they fell over his face, but he was at a point where nothing mattered. Not his country, nor his people. Only his desire for revenge. 

* * *

><p>"K'so!" Kouji swore under his breath as he crept through the bushes. "Why am I always the one doing this?" He lay down on his stomach as he watched the group of travelers laughing over a fire drinking it up. He raised his small dagger to his lips and flicked the light of the fire to a specific position, and seconds later he heard a low whistle of a nightingale, and prepared for his attack.<p>

The bandits were happily lounging around after ransacking, and Kouji yawned and plopped next to his friend. "So, now what o honorable leader?"

Tasuki smacked him across the head. "Aho. Stop patronizing me."

Kouji grinned and shrugged leaning back. "I'm serious Genrou. What now?"

Tasuki sighed and leaned back, staring up at the stars. It had been 8 years since the battles had ceased, and since his fellow Seishi had vanished. He sighed and stared at the constellations that made up the Suzaku quadrant. 'Where is Chichiri right now? How is Miaka and Taka doing...?' he thought to himself. He knew Chichiri wasn't dead, since he could feel the link to the other Seishi if it had been severed.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Ever since the wars had ended and the palace had been destroyed, Konan had been in a mess. Mt. Leikaku had been immolated as well, and the majority of the bandits left were the ones here in the clearing with him.

"Ne, Genrou." Kouji said softly in his ear so the others couldn't hear. "We gotta find something to do, or we'll go nuts and starve. We can't keep this up."

Tasuki sighed quietly. "I know... I know..." And with that he turned over and fell asleep.

Tasuki woke up and stretched after snoozing for a while. It was dark out, and most of the bandits had fallen asleep or passed out from the booze. Tasuki groaned as his rush was wearing off, and decided to walk into the town he knew was nearby to get some more sake to warm him up. He stood up and stepped over the other sleeping bandits, and a hand hit his shoulder. "Oi, where ya going?"

"Ta get some sake aho. Wanna come?"

Kouji shrugged. "Sure I guess."

The two headed into town, and found the nearest inn with a bar, and headed in, plopped themselves down at a table, and waited casually.

Tasuki didn't notice, but Kouji glanced over and saw two people arguing to the side who he thought were familiar... he glanced at Tasuki. "Oi... Genrou?"

"Mm?"

"Aint' that two o yer Seishi friends o'er there?"

Tasuki frowned and turned his head, and promptly fell out of his chair in shock. "SHIT!" he screamed. 

* * *

><p>"Nakago, come on already!" Chang Lin jeered the older man.<p>

Now a boy of fourteen years, Chang Lin rarely cared about the past. At least, when Nakago was around. He acted like he didn't care, when in reality, he felt something was missing. He and Nakago were going to go hunting for a while, and Chang Lin wasn't too happy. He didn't like to kill animals, and wanted to get it over with fast. Both were riding horses, and Chang Lin's was eager to go. "Gettin' old, Nakago?" Chang Lin teased. "Too old to run or hunt?"

"What did you say?" Nakago demanded of the boy, riding up next to him. Nakago glared at Chang Lin, the boy he'd raised for so long. Nakago wasn't a good father, but he knew he was all Chang Lin had. And because of that, he could do whatever he pleased. "Chang Lin, I expect to see you hunt today."

"Do I have to?" the boy whined, sighing and nodding his head as he followed Nakago to the forest where they would hunt. As they rode, Chang Lin became more aware of the surroundings; it felt like he'd been here before. "Nakago..." he said softly. "Tell me again how you found me."

"*Sigh* Chang Lin, I hate discussing that!" Nakago said sharply. "But if you must know, I was out hunting, and I heard you crying." Nakago was falsifying nearly everything after this point. "You were so little and helpless, and your mother was with you. But the poor woman was dying." Nakago shook his head. "She asked me to care for you, and said your father was dead. So I took you and raised you as my own son."

"Oh..." Chang Lin nodded, wishing he didn't have his doubts about the story. It seemed too perfect._ There has to be more to my past than that!_ Chang Lin thought. He'd been having strange dreams lately, dreams of the story Nakago had told him about his finding of Chang Lin. But in the dreams, when ever Chang Lin looked back to se his mother, she wasn't there.

Nakago paid no attention to the boy as he spotted a bird flying overhead. He'd been carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows, and quickly drew, aimed, and fired. He brought the bird down easily. "Next kill is yours, Chang Lin."

* * *

><p>Nuriko stopped talking and all that as she heard a familiar foul mouthed bandit. He looked up and noted that Tasuki-san was indeed there. He grinned brightly and walked over to him. "Tassssuki-chan. Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Nuriko placed an arm over his shoulder casually and grinned. "How is my favorite flame-haired-foul-mouthed-fanged-bandit boy? I've missed my little baka punching bag. You have been behaving and the like haven't you? Oh, and look it's Hotohori-sama and Chichiri-san is upstairs recuperating." Nuriko smirked and gave Tasuki a hug, and not a too gentle one at that cause he was beginning to want to hit the Emperor and that wasn't wise. But bugging Tasuki, aw now that was allowed.<p>

Tasuki's eyes bulged out as he screamed in protest as Nuriko hugged him not too gently. "ACKKK NURIKO! *INGDEAD?" He gasped for air, in shock, struggling to breath.

Hotohori had walked over hearing Nuriko's exclamations over the Seishi named Tasuki. He frowned as he realized what a sight he must be, so different from the oh-so-proper emperor he usually was. "Tasuki!" Hotohori hurried over to where the bandit and Nuriko stood. Briefly, he wondered if the bandit would even recognize him.

Tasuki's eyes bulged even more as he saw some man who looked frighteningly familiar heading towards him as he wiggled in Nuriko's arms. Why... why did that guy look familiar... As he got closer though, Tasuki's eyes bulged. "H...Hei...ka..." He gaped. Without further ado, Tasuki wiggled out of Nuriko's grip and leapt up onto the table brandishing his tessen. "Who the f* are you? Imposters!"

Kouji sipped his sake calmly ignoring his partner, and watching the scene with an amused glance.

Hotohori resisted the urge to draw his sword, glaring at the red-headed bandit with the foul mouth. "Tasuki, what is the meaning of that accusation!" Hotohori demanded, slipping back into the attitude of the emperor. "I suggest you watch your tongue."

Tasuki snarled at the impudent kid with the sword. "Shut the hell up kid, you have no idea who you're dealing with!" He brandished the tessen in front of him. "What's the f*ing idea of impersonating a dead Seishi, huh?"

"I," Hotohori fumed. "Am Hotohori, also called Saihitei, emperor of Konan. You, are the Suzaku Seishi Tasuki, also known as Genrou." Hotohori frowned as he said this. "We met after your group of bandits ambushed us and we were captured. We also helped you gain the leadership of the bandit group. After awhile, you decided to come with us!" Hotohori was very insulted, and the symbol on his neck glowed red suddenly.

Tasuki was about to snap a question out as to how the emperor knew such things, when the symbol on the guy's neck began to glow with a crimson light, and Tasuki's eyes widened in surprise, and his hand slowly lowered. "Holy shit... it is you..." He slowly stepped off the table, and peered at the emperor in surprise. "How... you died ten years ago! How can you be alive here?"

"Well.." he said, relaxing now that Tasuki believed him. "I was revived by Suzaku himself. You... have to tell me, Tasuki." Hotohori seemed sad again, and he tugged on a strand of his short hair. "Do you... have any idea of what happened to Boushin?"

Tasuki scratched his head. "Suzaku huh? Figures." He frowned at the mention of Boushin. "Boushin? Yer kid?" His eyes turned sad. "No... there was an invasion here about 8 years ago... Eiyo was invaded and most of it burned... I heard a rumor that Chichiri was there, I was fighting in the ranks, but I heard that he escaped with Boushin-sama, but then he was captured and killed." Tasuki looked suddenly upset. "I never heard anything else."

"Well," Hotohori looked sad. "Chichiri isn't dead. he is upstairs right now." Hotohori looked angry at everything. "I was revived 8 years ago!" he said. "A few days after the invasion. I have not been back in Eiyo since then." Hotohori looked angrier. "There must be a way to regain full control; we barely have any now!" _Perhaps then,_ he thought, _I can get my revenge and kill the ones who have taken both wife and son from me!_

"WHAT?" Tasuki screamed, and lit up the stairs as quick as he could, bounding up them two by two. Chichiri was alive! After all these years, where had he been? Tasuki skidded to a halt as he realized he didn't know which door or room he was in.

Hotohori hurried after Tasuki, wishing to speak to Chichiri as well. As far as he knew, Chichiri was the last one to be with his son. "Tasuki, wait up!" Hotohori called after him.

Kouji finished his sake calmly, then stood up and sighed. "Well Nuriko-san, perhaps we should follow them?" He headed up the stairs after them.

Tasuki ran up and down the hall, pounding on the doors screaming Chichiri's name out, and several people stuck their heads out and snapped back at him for being obnoxious, and he just snarled at them.

Hotohori followed Tasuki, apologizing to the disturbed patrons. He wanted to yell at Tasuki to stop, but didn't know of any other way to get their goal accomplished without having to drag the bandit by the ear back to Nuriko. "Sorry... Sorry." Hotohori bowed to each of them and apologized over and over.

"Sheesh, the red head is a brat, but his girlfriend is nice. Cute too!" Hotohori heard someone remark. "Even if she does have short hair!"

Tasuki scowled, and then noticed only one of the doors hadn't been opened, so he knocked on it, and then opened it. He saw a woman lying on top of someone... His jaw fell open however when he saw who that person was. "HOLY SHIT." Tasuki bellowed. "Chichiri? What the hell happened to you? You look like a f*ing skeleton!" Tasuki ran to the bedside, staring at the woman with some apprehension, but looking down at the monk. "Che..."

"Sorry." Hotohori was insulted at being taken for a woman yet again. He followed Tasuki, and was shocked to see Chichiri. "Chichiri!" he shouted, then saw the woman. "Umm...?"

Chichiri heard a noise, and he turned his head slightly to the side to see Tasuki and someone who looked slightly like Hotohori come bursting into the room. He smiled slightly at seeing his fellow Seishi friend, though he couldn't figure out who the other man was. "Tasuki..." He rasped through his ruined throat. "Good... to see you... again no da."

"Chichiri!" Hotohori ran over to the Seishi, his good friend. "It is me, Hotohori." he assured him, happy to see Chichiri again, and angry at the ones who'd done this to him.

Chichiri's eye widened in slight surprise. "Heika..." He rasped softly, a smile spreading across his pale face. "Why..." He swallowed. It hurt too much to talk like this. He sighed, though his chi was drained, in order to talk to them he had to use it. _How can you be alive?_ He mentally spoke to the two of them, opening his mind to any who were in the area.

"Chichiri..." Hotohori spoke to his friend. "I was revived by Suzaku, eight years ago. I haven't been in Konan since, and I haven't been able to find anyone either. What did they do to you, Chichiri?" Hotohori looked like he wanted to collapse due to extreme emotional exertion, but forced himself to be strong for Chichiri's sake.

Tasuki nearly jumped out of his skin when Chichiri spoke mentally. "Ack!" He yelped at them, surprised. "Shit, when did ya learn that?" He glanced worriedly at the monk however. "Yeah, what the hell happened to you? I haven't seen ya fer like, 8 years."

Chichiri closed his eye tiredly. _Ah. I see..._ He thought in response to Hotohori's words. _I'm fine...just weak and a bit underfed._ he lied to make them feel better. _I was imprisoned in Kutou for 8 years..._ He involuntarily shivered as he said that. _You don't want to know what that was like..._ He felt his ki that he'd managed to regain sliding away quicker than he'd anticipated.

_Chichiri..._ Hotohori thought this and spoke it aloud. "You have suffered much, I can tell." He clenched his fists in anger, but his voice remained calm. "I hate to sound... uncaring." Hotohori said, his voice never betraying the rage he felt. "But we... must return to Konan as soon as we can. Perhaps we can find someone to heal you there."

Tasuki gritted his teeth as he heard Chichiri's words. "The hell... 8 f*ing years? No wonder you look like a walking skeleton!" He screamed angrily. "What'd they do to you? starve you or something? Why couldn't you get out? You should have like called me or something!"

Chichiri felt warmed by their concern. It had been a long time since he'd felt that from anyone, and it felt like he was being thawed out from being incased in ice. _Iie... I'm not injured... I'm simply malnourished and... weak... and rest and food is the only thing that will help me at this point no da._ He thought at them. He turned to Tasuki and looked at him seriously. _You don't want to know, trust me._ He sighed. _Lets' just say they had fun with me._

"Those...Those..." Hotohori couldn't bear to finish, slamming his fist into the open palm of his other hand. "They're no better than...AUGH!" Hotohori was still unable to finish. He'd only been this angry once before, that was when he'd gotten himself killed. He slammed his hand into the wall and walked to the doorway, shaking his head in anger.

Chichiri felt Hotohori's rage overwhelm the room and he sighed quietly and rasped out, "Hotohori-sama, daijoubu... calm down no da." He wanted to sit up to comfort the emperor, but he couldn't even lift his head.

"How can I calm down!" Hotohori shouted, slamming a hand into the doorframe, accidentally cutting it on a sharp edge so that it bled. He didn't appear to notice. "I've lost my wife, son, perhaps even my entire kingdom!" He raged, slamming the wall again with his already injured hand. "How can I calm down" Hotohori tried his best to shut his mind off from Tasuki and Chichiri.

Chichiri winced as the strong emotions from Hotohori flooded his mind and made him extremely dizzy. He struggled to keep conscious, but he couldn't maintain the link mentally anymore and sagged back limply on the table breathing hard.

Hotohori saw Chichiri's reaction to his emotions and grew angrier. He slammed his hand into the wall again, blood from the cut flying and hitting his face. He hit once more, then fell to his knees in anger. He was angry at himself now, he knew he'd hurt Chichiri. He ~knew~ it would have been different if he hadn't died, he could have saved his family. And his friends wouldn't be in this situation now. He rose slowly, shaking his head. "Forgive me." Hotohori's voice was choked with emotions. "This is... all my fault." He started to walk away from them, tears falling from his eyes.

Chichiri felt tears welling up in his eye as he saw Hotohori beating up on himself, holding himself responsible for the actions of others. He gathered what little strength he had left to speak harshly in his raspy voice. "Hotohori-sama, it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done. If it's anyone's fault it's my own for not being more cautions around Boushin-sama." He couldn't' force any more words out of himself any more, and he sagged limply back on the table, gasping for air.

Tasuki grabbed Hotohori's arm in warning, whipping the emperor around and slamming him against the wall fiercely, shaking him while doing so. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" He hissed. "You're indulging yourself in being a martyr! It wasn't your fault! You should have been reborn after the Tenkou incident, so what happened? Huh? You're beating yourself up on account that you weren't there! Don't you realize Chichiri WAS! You're making him feel like it's his fault!" Hotohori was startled by Tasuki's reaction and looked at him in shock a moment. He then lowered his eyes and nodded.

"I am..." he stammered. "I am... sorry..." he shook his head. "It wasn't your fault Chichiri... I am just... angry." Hotohori closed his eyes and let his tears subside. "I... do not know... what I can do..." Hotohori said softly. "... Or who to blame... Everyone in Konan must think I'm dead... and then there's the Kutou empire...I do not know what to do!" Hotohori exclaimed, shaking his head.

Chichiri sighed quietly, his voice had given out completely, but tears were sliding down his cheek in respect for Hotohori's pain. If it hadn't been for Kouran... he'd be entirely alone just like him...

Hotohori wished with all of his being his son could be with him right now, and the red symbol on his neck flared a brighter red than before. This was different than any other time; it hurt for some reason. Hotohori tilted his head back and gave a cry of pain, a wave of his ki surging from him. It disappeared suddenly, and he gasped for breath. "What.. the hell... was that...?" he gasped. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Extra Seishi of the Four Gods_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

* * *

><p><strong>Standard disclaimer:<strong>_ These characters were dreamed up by Watase Yuu, and I take no credit for their creation.  
>This fanfic was done as a joint effort rpg between: Marek VII, Chichiri DA, Chang Lin, and Ou Kouran.<em>  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This fic contains mild lemon scenes, bisexual relationships, and violence. You have been warned. 

* * *

><p>Chang Lin's turn to shoot was up, and he purposefully missed the shot. He hated the thought of killing animals, and he'd always liked birds for some odd reason. "Sorry, Nakago." he apologized. "Guess I'm none too good at hunting."<p>

Nakago stared at the boy, knowing Chang Lin had missed the shot on purpose. "You listen, Chang Lin." Nakago faced the boy and readied to deliver a lecture. "You are being trained to fight alongside us." he instructed. "We of the Kutou empire will be launching a final assault on the Konan empire to rid it of the last of the ruling circle, then take it over completely. You are going to come and be a part of that glory! Will you be able to kill a man if you cannot even kill a bird!"

Chang Lin frowned in displeasure.

"I have no problems killing a person." Chang Lin said. "I've done it before when you and I made an assault on the Hokkan empire. I just don't like killing birds, that's all."

Chang Lin rode back, with Nakago, later on. He was thinking about the attack they'd pull off soon. _It will be a great thing,_ he thought viciously. _To see the looks on their faces when we attack!_ When they reached the palace, both dismounted.

Nakago could tell there were wicked thoughts going on in the boy's head. He resisted laughing, watching Chang Lin as he walked off.

_Good._ Nakago thought, relaxing a little. _Earlier, I thought your memory might be returning. But I see it isn't. Yet._

Chang Lin had been in his room, looking at the locket he'd had for as long as he could remember, when he was suddenly surrounded by a red light. He shrieked and dropped the locket, rising to his feet in fear. He felt a warm sensation on the left side of his neck, and his eyes widened. But the light faded soon, and he gasped for breath.

He bent down to pick up the locket, noticing that the back was loose for some reason. He tapped at it, and found the locket was two sided. There was another small picture in that side...

Chang Lin was curious as he gazed at the picture, the sensation on his neck growing stronger and warmer. He stared at the man, a man who resembled him quite a bit. "Who is.. that?" Chang Lin gasped as visions suddenly flooded his head, of the way Nakago had really found him. He'd been running, a man who had been smiling had told him to. He'd trusted the man, and did what he said. But he'd gotten scared and tired after a while.

Chang Lin looked at his hand and stared at the scar on the right palm. He remembered getting it now. "Nani..." he whispered in confusion.

Then a man on a horse had found him. Chang Lin had been afraid, very afraid, but the man had taken him. Had picked him up and taken him somewhere else. "Nakago... you lied to me...?" Chang Lin's eyes brimmed with tears and the warm sensation on his neck intensified. He ran to a mirror in the room to see what is was.

And saw a glowing red symbol…. 

* * *

><p>Tasuki jumped back in shock as Hotohori's symbol began glowing. "What the f*? What's wrong?" He glanced at Chichiri. The poor monk looked as if he might have passed out, but he saw him blink slightly, so he knew he was still conscious. "What happened?"<p>

"I don't know!" Hotohori gasped, moving one hand to clasp tightly over his symbol. He quickly moved it though, as he felt his symbol was as though it were of flame. It hurt badly, but he didn't complain or give notice of it. "What... happened?" he murmured again.

Tasuki grabbed his hand quickly and examined it as he yanked it away from his neck. "Shit, you burned it!" He stared at the symbol burning brightly on Hotohori's neck. "Chichiri? You understand any of this?"

Chichiri shook his head slightly, feeling dizzy. "Iie." he croaked. "It... could... could be... power... transfer..."

"Na... Nani?" Hotohori heard Chichiri's words, confused and frightened a little by all this. "Power to who? Or what?"

Chichiri felt dizzy as he struggled to talk. He was seeing flashes of lights in his eye and he prayed he wouldn't pass out again. "To...perhaps... Boushin..."

Tasuki stood, dumbfounded. "Sending his chi? To his son?" He then looked at the ground, unsure what to make of it. 

* * *

><p>"Na... NANI!" Chang Lin shouted as he suddenly felt a great power enter his body. Chang Lin was no longer there. In his place levitated a man with red hair, beautiful red wings, and wine red eyes.<p>

Suzaku sighed a bit, nodding to himself. He shut his eyes and eyes and was almost instantly somewhere else, where three of his special warriors, his Seishi. "My Seishi." Suzaku smiled slightly as he addressed them. He'd appeared near the injured one, Chichiri, and smiled gently. He plucked one of the feathers from his wings and lay it over Chichiri's heart. Effectively returning the ki to the monk.

"I leave you now." Suzaku said in a caring voice. "Search out the eighth star, I beg of you." Suzaku disappeared, and the next thing Chang Lin knew, he was back in the Kutou palace. "What the heck was that!" he yelped. 

* * *

><p>Chichiri had strained to answer Tasuki when suddenly, he felt a huge surge of ki, and standing before them all, in his full glory, was Suzaku-seikun himself. He caught his breath, and his eye widened.<p>

Then, with a rush of energy and warmth like a vibrant fire, he felt all of his energy and ki rush back into him like a flooding torrent. He closed his eye as he was warmed by the flooding ki, then it trickled off, and he opened his eye again, and saw that Suzaku-seikun had vanished just as quickly as he had come. Chichiri could vaguely remember the God's words echoing in his head. to search out another Seishi?

He realized then, that all of his strength was back! He sat up slowly, looking amazed and yet relieved at the same time.

Tasuki watched the god come and go, listening. As soon as Suzaku left, he felt the need to make his confusion known, "Whaaaat! An eighth Seishi? How is that?" ::scratched the back of his head in thought, then looked towards the woman near Chichiri, scrutinizing her and raising an eyebrow, "Hmm...

Chichiri nodded slightly to Tasuki's vocalization of all of their questions. Then his face reddened considerably as he saw the bandit eyeing Kouran. "Oi!" He rasped narrowing his eye and gently taking her hand. _Tasuki, hands off her no da._ He said mentally, slight anger tinged with joking demeanor.

Noticing Chichiri's blushing, eyeing and clear message, he smirked, "Oh ho ho. Looks like our wandering monk has gotten himself a companion, eh?" Obviously, talking in the most patronizing voice he could muster. Getting a rise out of Chichiri was always a good pastime, indeed.

Chichiri's face reddened even more and he slid out of his bed and limped over to the bandit and stuck a finger on his chest warningly. _I thought you hated women Tasuki-kun no da_ he joked, smiling slyly at him. _Besides, she was dead too you know no da._ He shrugged with a grin, a glimpse at one of his fangs, "Hey, Eight years a long time." With that, he leaned over to look over Chichiri's shoulder at the woman, offering her a smile and a joking wink. "I tell ya, you sure can pick 'em, Chichiri." Satisfied with Chichiri's profuse blushing he backed down a tad, but added, "Well, shouldn't we be introduced?"

Chichiri sighed, determined not to let the bandit get the best of him. "Hai," he rasped in his rough voice, "Tasuki, Hotohori-sama..." He limped over to Kouran and too her shoulders gently and smiled warmly at her. "This is Kouran, my fiancée no da."

"Oohh..." He said, the realization finally dawning on him. he grinned again, a tad sheepishly, "Gomen nasai, I wasn't aware." Regaining his confidence after washing his hand of that, back to the subject at hand, "So, what do we do about this eighth Seishi? Are we going to aimlessly wander the countryside again until we find him?"

Kouran looked at the men in the room and then blinked as Nuriko rushed in. "I will not have people be rude." Nuriko quickly took a dress and tossed it over Kouran's head, putting it quickly on her. Kouran nodded a thanks.

"Arigato Nuriko." Kouran then turned to the fanged one. She stood up and walked to him. Her sign suddenly flashed a bright white, and flared even brighter, right as she connected with Tasuki's face.

He reeled from the slap, it sending him in a full 540 degree arc. When he had regained his composure he turned to calmly to face to the woman, the fumed and waved his arms wildly, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Turning back around, he stomped out angrily, grumbling under his breath.

Chichiri's mouth fell open and he immediately put a restraining hand on Kouran's shoulder before she did anything else. "Kouran!" He said softly in surprise. Tasuki was Tasuki, but he guessed she wasn't used to that quite yet...

Kouran blinked and then pulled her hand close to herself. It had hurt. She looked down and muttered something in a language no one would understand and then said in a calm voice. "I don't like men who stare at a woman who's momentarily open, or who cuss. I can't seem to like them much. They get on my bad side and something snaps." She called out the room. "I'm sorry. It's a habit."

Nuriko laughed. "Tasuki should be glad it wasn't me who did the hitting. I would of knocked him into the wall, or through it." Nuriko then walked to the door. "Tasuki-chan, get back in here. You know how women are. That's why you hate them."

Chichiri frowned ever so slightly at Kouran's words. That didn't sound like her at all... The Kouran he remembered was gentle, caring, and would never strike another person, even if they struck her first. He felt a nervous feeling pressing his chest, and he wondered if perhaps she had changed somehow...

Nuriko watched this and slowly left the room, taking Hotohori-sama with him. He shut the door behind them. Leaving Chichiri and Kouran alone. Kouran sat on the end of the bed and placed her head in her hands.

"Houjun-san, I know you must wonder what came over me. That wasn't me was it? I know. When your dead you tend to realize that not all things can be done so that they make you look sweet. Sometimes you have to be the odd one out. This time I was simply remembering something about him. He's always been foul. I know he's your friend and all, but the way he looked at me..." Her words drifted off and again she muttered in an unknown language. She was being stupid. How could she expect Houjun to still feel the same. She had changed. She had been through hell, literally. She wondered if she should even feel he should know that. The language she muttered in often became a life line to her. She wasn't his kind, sweet, innocent Kouran anymore. She was Kouran, Byakko Seishi Amefuri, and known fighter of the underworld. She had been through a lot before Byakko finally found her, knowing her as an ancestor of his own Amefuri, and taking her away from the harshness. Death wasn't what everyone thought. Tears filled her eyes and she wondered what he would say if he knew she could of really fought, or hurt Tasuki. All the while she thought, her mind was still linked to his, passing him her life, unknown to her.

Chichiri sighed quietly and pulled Kouran into an embrace. He knew she must have had a hard time of being dead, watching him progress and change as she couldn't do anything... he couldn't begin to understand how helpless she must have felt. _Daijoubu_ He thought to her, _I know it must have been hard on you... I'm sorry... I've changed as well, but you already know that... I just wasn't expecting to see you do that..._ He did however feel defensive about his friend. _Tasuki isn't a bad person like you think. He's a bandit, and tends to be brash, however, he is a kind and honest person, and he'd never do anything to hurt someone else purposely. He's a very chivalrous person, he totally respects everyone, but he has his own ways of showing it. You have to understand him, please don't judge him._

Kouran stared at Chichiri. She hadn't judged anyone...least of all Tasuki. She had just reacted as she would have back in the place of the dead. She knew he had changed, but he had it all wrong. She sighed and knew that he would have to know. She steeled herself and opened her memories. The first day she arrived, when she wound up in hell, her attempted rape, her training as a peace keeper for Hell, her fights with those that were meant for the place, her near second death brush, her dark thoughts and her bright hopes, her dreams of them, and finally her liberation from the place she never should have gone to. She let him know it all. She only prayed that he still loved her after he knew the truth. She was a killer, of the dead.

He wasn't prepared for the amount of images that flooded his mind suddenly at once. His breath caught in his throat in a muffled choke as he saw everything she'd been through, the killing, her change, the pain and grief. He clutched his head in pain, trying to get the images out of there, even though the connection had broken. He stifled a muffled sob and took a step back from her, tears trickling down his cheek, and his eye clouded over in horror and realization. He took a step backwards, fear on his face. What had she become? Fear flashed across his face instantly. 

* * *

><p>Tasuki stormed down the hallway, still audibly fuming. Not really caring if anyone had a problem with it. Clomping down the stairs, he rejoined Kouji, and promptly poured himself some sake to calm himself. On his cheek could clearly be seen a profile of a hand, in red. Kouji didn't glance up as Tasuki stomped down the stairs, but calmly poured his friend some sake and pushed it towards him. He sipped his own, not speaking, waiting for the bandit to make his first move, but an amused glint sparkled in Kouji's eyes.<p>

Take the proffered alcohol and promptly downed, letting out a slight sigh of satisfaction. Good old Kouji, always ready with the sake. And that really was -always.- He looked over the rim of the bowl at his friend, shooting him an annoyed glance, "What are YOU staring at?"

Kouji raised an eyebrow slightly, no expression on his face. "I'm looking at that nice sized red mark on your face. What'd you do? Try to pull something fresh on Chichiri?"

His eyes seem to narrow and pupils dilate to tine dots, no irises, "No, I met his lovely fiancée." He then leaned back in his chair, in an attempt to relax and calm down somewhat. "I will say this, she does have spunk.." he rubbed the mark, "and a killer left hook."

Kouji chuckled lightly. "You and woman never got along..." He gulped down the rest of the cup. "Fiancée? I thought you told me this guy was a monk or something? What the hells' he doing engaged to someone?"

"Yeah, he still is. From what I saw and heard, he became a monk after she died. Now she's back. Good for him, eh?" He then looked at the empty bowl, and set it back on the table, sliding it over to Kouji, "Keep it coming."

Kouji shrugged and refilled Tasuki's cup. "Feh, sounds weird to me, but this whole Seishi thing is just bizarre to begin with Genrou." He sipped some more, being a more casual drinker than his partner. "What the hell did you say to piss her off?"

Having calmed down a bit, he sipped the sake as well, "It is bizarre, yes. But hey, I like it." He looked up at the ceiling in response to the second question, "Umm, I think she was insulted because I was teasing Chichiri. Pah. Women..." He leaned back in his chair, placing the bowl on the table, then clasping his hands behind his head, in thought. When she slapped him, he could have sworn he saw something shine for a moment.. Ah heck, that was a pretty forceful blow, probably just seeing stars.

Nuriko took Hotohori downstairs and saw Tasuki. He set Hoto down and went to order three Nuriko Specials. He placed one in front of Hotohori and then placed on in front of Tasuki. "Drink this if you want to get drunk. It's faster."

Kouji shrugged. "You should learn to keep yer fangs shut ya know." He glanced up as Nuriko arrived and set a drink before Tasuki. He glanced at it, slight interest in his eyes, and leaned back casually. "So what you guys gonna do now?"

He just gave Kouji a look that said that first part didn't deserve an answer. He then smiled at the drink, "Ah, I remember these.." He picked it up and had a sip or two, smacking his lips slightly in satisfaction. "What do we do now? We sit around and drink until someone has a better idea." He smiled and took another gulp.

Kouji shrugged. "Good enough for me." He glanced at Nuriko. "Oi, chance I can have one o those too darling?"

Nuriko gave the third to Kouji. "Drink it. It's a blend of different alcohol's. A true drinker will love it."

He smiled with his drink, this was what life was all about. Good booze and good friends, the rest could wait. Still, he still had something nagging at the back of his head. Oh well, the drink should take care of that nuisance. With another gulp, "Ah, that's the stuff."

Kouji grinned widely. "Thank you." He took a careful swig of the drink, and nearly coughed himself silly. "Ack... now THAT'S a drink." He sputtered with a grin on his face.

Tasuki had a wide grin, seeing Kouji's reaction. "Oh yes. Not only is Nuriko strong, but can also make a strong drink." at this he had another gulp. "Very strong."

Nuriko smiled at Kouji and got a simple soda for himself. This was going to be a day he needed to stay sober.

Kouji snorted. "I'd say that's a huge understatement." He gulped some more of the Nuriko Special down and tears started streaming down his face as he gasped. "Whoa..."

A smirk to his friend, and with sarcasm, "Why Kouji, I never had you figgered fer a lightweight.." and blinked. Oh dear, his vision was going... All right!

Kouji threw an annoyed glare at Tasuki. "Aho, you know me better than that. I can drink you under the table any day." He said as his tongue began to feel thick.

Tasuki raised his eyebrows, "I think I hear a challenge.." He smirked. Yeah, he'd have that wimp Kouji over a barrel in no time flat. However, he did hope Nuriko didn't join in. Then he'd certainly lose..

Kouji smirked. "Ah Gen chan Gen chan... you know I've whipped your ass too many times before." He smirked and turned his empty glass upside down on the table in front of them with a grin.

Nuriko sniffed a way to make two boys look bad. He smirked and walked over to Kouji and Tasuki. "I want in on this. I can whip both of ya and still have a brain."

Tasuki beamed at Nuriko, "All right, Go fetch three more of those things, and we'll see who's boss." At this point, it probably didn't even need the tessen for a flame thrower. Just light a match and breathe. Oh well, never could resist a challenge.

Kouji grinned. "Yeah, what the hell. We're gonna wake up with a hellava hangover tamarrow... ah well... 's worth it right?" He smirked at Nuriko. "You a good drinker pretty boy?"

Nuriko smiled and got six more Nuriko Specials. He deftly drank down two of them with out flinching. He gave one to each of them and smiled. "Shall we?"

This was bad. Nuriko had drawn even and passed the both of them. He was gonna try his damnedest, though. "Bottoms up!" And with that, he dropped his second special. The sound of his unconscious head resounding through the room a second later.

Kouji stared open mouthed as Nuriko downed two of the drinks instantly without showing any outward sign of a reaction. "K'so." He said amazed. "You can put that stuff away..." He grinned though, and picked up one more Nuriko special in his shaking hand and grinned at the lopsided others, and downed it in one gulp, coughed, then promptly passed out on the table.

Nuriko watched them both pass out. He sighed slightly and went to drink some soda's. If you ever wanted to survive four Nuriko Specials, you had one soda before and one after. Thus, no hangover, and no drunk actions.

* * *

><p>Kouran watched him move back from her. Her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head and muttered a single word..."Hetirito." (translation: Sorry. It comes from a really ancient language I've been looking at.) She stood and headed to the door. She couldn't stay here. She had scared the one man she wished she wouldn't. She had let him know who she was now, and saw that it wasn't what he wanted. Her dreams, the ones of being with him again all crashed. Her same hopes that had kept her from becoming a killer in this world, her dreams that had kept her from becoming evil herself now falling. He couldn't love her after that. She was a monster, that was a Seishi as well. She didn't deserve love, she deserved where she had been. She looked at the door, remembering he didn't know what she said. "I am sorry for ruining your dreams Hou..." she broke off as her voice caught on his name, she felt unworthy to call him that. "Chichiri-san." Her tears broke free as her voice cracked over his Seishi name.<p>

Chichiri shivered as he tried to force the image out of his mind. His whole soul was quaking. It made what he'd gone through seem trivial. He swallowed his pride however, and decided to give her a glimpse of something he wasn't sure she knew about, but had deeply impacted him... He opened his mind to her from where he kneeled on the floor with his head bowed, and showed her what he'd gone through after his capture. The torture... where they'd let Ashitare have his fun with him... thus permanently damaging his voice... and crippling him. Tomo with his illusions of indescribable pain and horror, everything from rape to emotional pain of his past, of him being forced to kill his friends over and over again...of Nakago's whips, the chi blasts, of the constant energy drain and the constant pain of hanging from his arms so that his feet couldn't' touch the floor...Of being forgotten and having to live off of the scarce life inside of the dungeon, which included rats, gathering what water he could from a leak in the wall... everything...he couldn't hold back the tears any more, they flowed out uncontrollably as he sat there, with his head bowed, completely still.

Kouran turned to him, and rushed over to him. Placing her arms around him. She saw his past and knew that what had happened had happened, but he was here now, and he was her heart. "Drikare deka some luvta, koto mai" (translation: You are always loved by me, no matter what) She kissed his tears away and then remembered why she had been at the door. She blinked and looked at him. She sat back on her knees and hugged her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry. I understand how things can be evil. My love for you kept me sane. For that I love you even more and I thank you for it. Besides, what had happened was a long time ago for me. Yours were more recent. Nuriko knew of this. He was my first friend after I came back to the light side of death. Your past was terrible Chichiri-san, but that could never change how I feel about you. Perhaps it's because I have been through hell that I can see what you went though and always be there with you. No matter what." She shook her head. "Listen to me, I'm rambling. I'll let you be and go downstairs with the others."

He listened to her through his falling tears at having to remember such things. What had happened... if it hadn't been for his training with Taiitsukun they would have broken his spirit... they would have won... he would have died...

He choked back another sob and shook his head to clear the hideous memories of both her and his experiences. He couldn't bring himself to open his mind again, so he whispered in a rasping broken voice instead. "What is past is past... sometimes we want to block it out, but can't... I..." He choked and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that because of me."

Kouran looked at him oddly. "It wasn't your fault I went through that. It doesn't even bother me any more. I grew used to it, but it is the past. I grow sad because of what others think about me after they know about it. Nuriko proved to be a very special friend, he said that it didn't mean I was like that now, only that I had been like that. He had asked me what was the one thing I would like, and I told him that I wanted to be with you, for now and for ever." Kouran looked at him, wondering why blame was always placed where none should be.

Chichiri lifted his head slowly, his eye rather red and swollen from tears. He wasn't as touchy as he had been so many years ago, but still, it was extremely difficult for him to deal with other people when he thought it was partially his fault, which was something he couldn't' help no matter what he tried. But his heart cried out as she spoke those words. "If... if we both let the past be the past, then..." He looked up into her eyes with his own. "We can start over like it should have been when we were young."

Kouran nodded and rushed into his arms. She wanted to be with him so much, her past was nothing now to her, but that, the past. She pressed close to him and then kissed him deeply, passionately. Her heart was glad she had overcome this, for now she could truly live her dreams. She could be with him, and learn to be who she was. She wanted to be his wife more than a Seishi, more than anything. _Aishiteru yo Houjun._

He managed a tight smile as she rushed into his arms. The whole day had been so much for him... he could hardly believe everything that had happened... He'd been rescued by Nuriko and Kouran, and then discovered it was Kouran, then finding Hotohori, and now this... His mind was whirling by the sudden rising and falling of emotions.

He kissed her back deeply, letting his mind turn off and letting his heart take over. He gave her his everything, his whole heart and soul, for they were one together with each other, soul mates.

Kouran simply let her love for him flow through her kiss, her heart beating faster as she found she was in his arms again, close to him. She loved him so much, and when ever she was near him, her body and heart told her to be as close to him as possible...and she was.

Chichiri held her tightly to him, confusion still floating through his mind. Everything was happening so fast, he wasn't sure where to slow down or where to go. He loved her with an unabridged passion, but all the events were just too much for him to take.

Even though he had been healed and given ki back to him, he was still exhausted mentally as well as physically, and he let his eye slip closed as he held his love to him tightly, and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in years.

Kouran smiled softly. She knew things were way too off and unknown. Their love held no bounds and she knew it confused her love. She used her Seishi power to mental place him in the bed. She wavered slightly where she stood, having tired herself out in one shot. She removed her dress and returned to being in her under garment. She crawled into bed beside Chichiri and curled up against him. Finally exhaustion claimed her as well, but her mind was busy working, talking to someone she wouldn't even remember in the morning.

* * *

><p>Nakago had been trying to rid himself of some anger when he suddenly felt an extreme ki energy. The energy of a Suzaku warrior. He'd been informed a few minutes ago that Chichiri had escaped, and now he felt this. "Where ever you are, Suzaku Seishi, I will find you." he ran out of his room, going to find Chang Lin. But as he approached the room, the ki just grew stronger.<p>

He slammed open the door and saw a red glow coming from the boy's neck. The cold blue symbol on Nakago's forehead appeared and his eyes narrowed. "What is this!" he shouted.

Chang Lin turned around in terror, seeing Nakago. He clamped one hand over the symbol on his neck, remembering what he'd done a few minutes ago. That alone gave him strength. "You lied to me!" he responded, clenching his fists in anger. "You lied! You said you found my somewhere, in the forest! That's not true! You had been chasing me and someone else, to kill me!"

Nakago was surprised the boy knew the truth. He laughed though, raising one hand in Chang Lin's direction. "I was going to take you here." Nakago snarled. "But that plan seems to have backfired now. So you'll have to die!" He fired a ki blast at Chang Lin.

Chang Lin cried out in fear and barely managed to dodge it. He opened his mind to all who may hear it. And, unbeknownst to him, a few special people would. _Help me! Please someone help me!_

Kouran sat bolt upright as the voice echoed in her head, one name on her lips. "Boushin-sama." She looked around, her mind still echoing the words and then closed her eyes. Her mind reaching across time and space. She reached Boushin and opened her mind to him. To his mind he could see a woman's silhouetted in white light.

_I am the Seishi Amefuri. Do not fear me. Calm yourself down and use the powers you were given. You can delay the attack and escape. I grant you one of my powers for your use. So choose well. I can confuse a mind, talk mentally over a great distance, or heal. I would suggest using the first so you can escape. With you using it, you could momentarily confuse the whole castle. But the final decision is yours Boushin-sama._ Amefuri took over were Kouran couldn't seem to hold, but Kouran's old memory kicked in for a second. _Or you could call for a woman who's a killer of the dead, to kill your attacker._

Hotohori had been deep in thought when he suddenly heard a boy's terrified voice echoing in his mind. He gasped and turned to see if Nuriko had heard it too. "Nuriko, did you hear something! In your mind!"

Nuriko sat up and looked at Hotohori. He nodded. "It awoke me Heika-sama. I wonder who else might have heard it?"

Tasuki had been fast asleep, dreaming drunken dreams, when the voice of the child had cried out in his mind. Awakened with a start, he quickly looked around in his room, then gripped his aching head, "Ohh.. I must be worse than I thought. I'm hearing the voices of children. That's a new one.."

Chichiri was jolted awake suddenly by a mental scream in his mind. He sat bold upright and recognized it immediately as Boushin. His eyes narrowed as he pinpointed the prince's location and discovered much to his surprise that it was in the palace of Kutou. He'd been so close to him without even knowing it!

He glanced at Kouran quickly. _Did you hear that no da?_

Kouran nodded slightly as she kept her concentration on the young boy in trouble. If she let her ki fall, or if she lost focus, her power would help him. Her mind screamed in pain as she continued to hold her link to the life everyone needed to save. Suddenly a bright white light surrounded her. She opened her right eye slightly to see what was happening. She then knew. She was going to move herself from her to Boushin, which could be a bad thing. She didn't know if she'd be able to take the tremendous power surge it took to do it. Just moving Chichiri from floor to bed had been exhausting. With a sigh she let the light engulf her, and send her to were Boushin was. She found herself standing behind him, her clothes a long white dress and bow. She stood facing a blond man, her right had extended, revealing her sign.

Chichiri blinked as Kouran vanished in a bright white light before he could say another word to her. He stared for a minute, then got a hold of himself. He limped over to the dresser and glimpsed in the mirror at himself as he washed his face. He looked a mess. His hair which hadn't been cut since he'd been imprisoned hung scraggly down to his waist, some of it hanging longer than the rest, his bangs long gone. He sighed and spotted a brush that Kouran has left on the table, and immediately began to brush his hair straight. It took a long time, all the while he was thinking hard what to do about Boushin. Kouran had obviously gone there ahead of him, so he hoped whatever danger he was in, could be avoided by her.

He finished untangling his hair and grabbed a string he saw on the table and tied it back loosely. He looked like an entirely different person, much thinner with hair down past his waist and no bangs, and he looked much older with the numerous scars lacing his face and body. He was only 34, but he looked like he'd been through hell. He sighed and then concentrated, and materialized his beads and staff, then some clothes for him and dressed quickly.

He then headed downstairs, using his staff as a crutch for his bad leg and spotted Tasuki and Kouji asleep at a table and walked over to them. "Tasuki." He rasped. "Wake up."

Nuriko watched as Chichiri came down stairs. He gave him a whistle and walked over to him. "You heard the voice too huh?" He looked at his Chichiri's face and noted that Kouran had to have pulled a disappearing stunt again.

"Kouran went to save him herself huh? I hope she knows what she's doing. She is facing Nakago after all. Although she did already mess with his head, so it makes it easier to do for her now." Nuriko grinned. "Should we go and meet her half way, or wait here. I know we won't have to go into Kutou again. Besides, Kouran's power has a tendency to keep others from following. So getting into Kutou might be a good trick." Nuriko sighed softly and took a sip of his coffee, he was glad for the wake up call, since he wanted to claim his prize for winning.

Tasuki awoke to be shaken and a raspy, unfamiliar voice, he opened one eye enough to see this person bothering him, and let fly with a quick backhand across the perpetrators face, mumbling something. He finally managed to focus, and saw that it was Chichiri he had up-sided. He frowned, "Chichiri, you should know better than to wake someone who's hungover.."

Chichiri had been glancing at Nuriko nodding his agreement to the Seishi's words when he saw Tasuki moving, and didn't realize it till he was lying on the floor dizzily that maybe waking the bandit up wasn't such a good idea. "Itai..." He mumbled rubbing his face with his hand and glaring up at Tasuki. "Baka yarou." He rasped at the bandit as he struggled to stand up again, using his staff as a lever for his bad leg. _Hai, Nuriko no da. We should head to Kutou no da. I can get us there if necessary no da._ he thought to everyone.

Hearing the words, Tasuki jumped to his feet, "Yosha! Let's go to Kutou and show those punks who's boss!" Grinning, he then raised a hand and seemed to be pointing at the ceiling, trying to look inspiring, one might guess. Then, he promptly collapsed back into his chair, groaning, "Ohhh, my head.."

Nuriko reached out and whapped Tasuki into a wall. It was more habit than anything. "Anata baka?" Nuriko looked at the Fanged boy attached to the wall. "You shouldn't hurt the hurt." Nuriko helped Chichiri stand the rest of the way. Things were looking semi-normal at the moment.

Tasuki peeled off the wall, leaving a him-shaped indentation. On his feet again in a flash, he nonchalantly brushed himself off, "Like I said. Be careful when waking up a hung over person."

Chichiri accepted Nuriko's help as he unsteadily balanced by standing up. "Domo." He rasped. He glanced at Tasuki irritated. _You shouldn't get drunk in the first place no da. Now why don't you wake your buddy up no da._ Nuriko laughed and got two soda's. He added something to it and then handed it to Tasuki. The second one he saved for Kouji. He deftly picked the other bandit up and shook him awake, none too gently. He placed Kouji down and placed the drink under his nose, which he knew would wake him up.

Kouji groaned and stirred as the soda was shoved under his nose and opened one leaden eye in annoyance. "Goway."

Tasuki looked at the drink, "Nani?" and took a cautionary sniff, "Whoof, that's almost enough to cure me anyway." he grinned and downed the drink, letting out a satisfied sigh, and a small, but noticeable belch. "Hm, not bad, Nuriko. You should give bartending a try."

Nuriko thought for a second and then fixed his hair so he looked like a woman and got in front of Kouji's face. "Kouji-san, please wake up." He asked in his most female voice, which was very girlish. He batted his long eyelashes and held the drink as if he was a waitress. "Nuriko-san has asked me to bring you this. He said it would help you." Since being brought back Nuriko had taken his long hair style back. So he honestly looked like a woman...and no one could tell the difference.

Kouji's first glimpse when he woke up included seeing a gorgeous woman hovering in front of him, smiling seductively.

Kouji did the only thing that he could do. He smiled and leaned forward putting a hand behind the woman's head and kissed her passionately, since Kouji had been well reknowned among the bandits for being the one who caught the woman he was after at his first kiss.

Tasuki watched Nuriko and Kouji with an amused smirk. Nuriko was getting in over his head with that routine, and oh! look where it got him! Unable to contain his enjoyment, he burst out laughing, laughing so hard he doubled over and could barely breathe.

Nuriko blinked as his plan was totally kicked into an awkward position. He knew he'd have to play this off, so he did the one thing he swore off, he kissed him back. Nuriko quickly ended it and looked at Kouji. "Would you have your drink now sir?" Nuriko asked, handing him the fixed Hangover cure drink.

* * *

><p>Chang Lin was frightened when he heard a voice in his mind, and even more so when he saw the woman appear. "Na... nani!" he shouted in fear, backing away from Nakago even more. He made a run for the door, hoping he'd get past Nakago.<p>

Nakago grabbed for the boy, but his hand hit a shield and he snarled in anger. He fired a ki blast at close range, hoping that with his power, it would hit.

Kouran watched as Nakago shot a ki blast at close range at Boushin. Her shield absorbed it and the full power of the blast made her cry out in pain. Kouran stumbled back and leaned against the wall. She held the shield in place. _Boushin, run. I'll buy you some time._ Kouran called to his mind. She then decided to play mind games with Nakago, whom she still had no name for. _Hey you blonde haired Seishi. Leave the kid alone and pick on someone more your skill._ Kouran smirked as she entered Nakago's mind...and tossed out her challenge. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Extra Seishi of the Four Gods_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

* * *

><p><strong>Standard disclaimer:<strong>_ These characters were dreamed up by Watase Yuu, and I take no credit for their creation.  
>This fanfic was done as a joint effort rpg between: Marek VII, Chichiri DA, Chang Lin, and Ou Kouran.<em>  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This fic contains mild lemon scenes, bisexual relationships, and violence. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Kouji enjoyed the kiss as he fully indulged in what he was famous for and as she broke off he smiled winningly at her. "You're a nice kisser miss, how about we get to know each other more?" He took the pre offered drink and suavely kissed her hand like a gentleman.<p>

Chichiri rubbed his face where a nice red mark from where Tasuki had thwacked him lay. It ached on his bony face, since he didn't have any fat tissue built up yet. Suzaku had renewed his ki, but he still hadn't eaten in a long long time and he was bound to tire if he didn't act soon.

He watched Nuriko and Kouji with some disgust, then a powerful slamming ki hit his mind. Kouran! He thought in fear. She must be fighting. _Minna, we have to go now or I go alone no da!_ He snapped out mentally.

Nuriko looked at Chichiri and nodded slightly. He had felt it too. "I have work to do. Maybe some other time sir." He smiled, and then turned to walk upstairs. He had to change and refix his hair before they took off. As he passed Chichiri he sent a thought. _She can handle herself. Eat this and take a minute. I'll be back._ He gave Chichiri the food he had gotten and started up the stairs.

Chichiri felt his patience being tried by Nuriko, but acknowledged his words and began to eat the food to get some energy back into him. He finished in no time, and glanced at Kouji and Tasuki, waiting impatiently for Nuriko to show up again.

He sat down in a chair and rubbed his bad leg. It was hurting more than usually, and he supposed that was due to the excess exercise he'd been doing since the cell he'd been kept in was so small he could touch both walls with his arms outstretched. Come on Nuriko, he thought silently, hurry.

Tasuki looked over at Kouji, and quickly drew his tessen and whacked him over the head with it, "Wake up! We'll be leaving soon. Drink the drink."

Kouji sighed dreamily after Nuriko as he walked off. "Man... she's something..." he downed the rest of the drink, wincing. "What the hells in this stuff?"

Nuriko came down a few minuets later. He gave Chichiri a wink and made sure his hair was up as a guys. He looked over at Kouji and tried not to laugh. He looked over at Chichiri and walked over to him. He knelt in front of him and quickly hit a pressure point in his bad leg, killing the pain. That way Chichiri wouldn't have to worry about it for now. "Are we all ready?" Nuriko asked.

Chichiri flinched slightly as Nuriko touched a pressure point in his leg. He appreciated the effort, but ever since it had been damaged, the pressure points he tried never worked at all, his leg had been too damaged for the nerves to lay correctly. But he smiled in gratitude and pretended like it did work as not to offend the Seishi.

_Hai, I'm ready_ Chichiri thought as he stood up leaning on his staff for support. Kouji glanced over and saw Nuriko come down. "Yeah." He slammed the cup down and stood up flexing his muscles. "Ready when you are."

Tasuki grinned, "Ready and waiting, Nuriko!"

Nuriko smiled and knew Chichiri was acting. Nuriko looked at Kouji, and although the man was not bad looking, he was not his type. No man was anymore. He had washed his mouth out quickly while he was upstairs. "Chichiri-san you shouldn't lie to me. Maybe this'll help." Nuriko pulled out Mitsukake's healing bag. He put a little of the stuff inside on his hand and placed it on Chichiri's leg. He knew it would work, for it wasn't to deal with any thing but numbing things that hurt. As he stood a few stray hairs fell into his face. Making him look ladylike again.

Chichiri sighed internally. He truly appreciated Nuriko's help as he applied something to his leg. _Nuriko, thank you but it's something that can't be easily healed no da_ He flinched internally as he remembered what had happened, and shuddered slightly. _I appreciate it Nuriko-kun, but trust me, I know what I'm talking about no da._

Tasuki taped his foot annoyed as he watched Nuriko and Chichiri, "Hey, are we planning on leaving any time today?"

Nuriko looked at Chichiri and sighed slightly. "As you say Chichiri-san." Nuriko shook his head lightly and more hair feel in his face. He was beginning to look very female again. He gathered the bags he had the inn keeper fill and placed them in on his back. All twelve of them. "Shall we go?" he asked, facing the group.

Chichiri stood up slowly and nodded, glancing around at the others to make sure they were ready. He nodded and pointed for them to stand together, then he joined them and concentrated on gaining the link, then a soft circle glowed around them on the ground then exploded into light as they vanished into the bright light, and arrived in the same place he had felt Kouran go to. When they got there, he nearly stumbled forward as he had over anticipated the use of his ki, but he pushed that aside, ignoring the tight pressure in his chest, showing no sign of discomfort at all.

Kouran watched as her friends showed up behind her. She shook her head. No, not now. She kept herself between Nakago and them. This was going to be a really difficult battle now.

In a blink, they had arrived. Tasuki assessed the situation, and instantly drew the tessen, spreading his legs and leveling it before him in a combat stance. Oh yes, he was ready to fight. Slight problem was the woman in his way. He couldn't use the tessen without turning her into a crispy critter, so he merely stood, alert and ready for someone to make the first move.

Kouji grinned as they all materialized in the cell and he saw sure enough, there was good old Nakago back just as good as ever. He whipped out his long sword and grinned insolently taking a stance besides Tasuki ready to move once a motion was made.

Chichiri leaned on his staff, but his eye trained on Nakago carefully. He knew he wasn't in any big condition for a hand to hand fight, so he positioned himself in front of Boushin-sama, giving the boy a reassuring smile. _Daijoubu Boushin-sama, you're safe now no da._ He sent to the boy, keeping his ki on the edge of his fingers in case he needed to raise a barrier, and keeping a firm lock on the boy's ki so that Nakago couldn't transport him away.

Kouji glanced sideways at Tasuki with a knowing look. It was something they'd done before, and now they knew they were outnumbered, but ah well such is life. With a grinning smirk, Kouji nodded to Tasuki and he braced himself, then leapt towards Nakago with a cutting swiping action for the Shoguns' heart, but light on his feet, ready to dodge a ki blast when it should come.

Chichiri caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Kouji leap forward and immediately put up a protective barrier around Boushin to keep him safe. _It'll be ok Boushin-sama, just stay still no da._ Tasuki smiled, a standard attack. Damning the obtrusive woman, he spun around her and shoved the tessen at Nakago's stomach. High strike and low strike, poetry in motion of two highly experienced fighters.

Nuriko watched Kouran while the others feel into battle moves. Things weren't looking good. Each time someone got near enough to Nakago, she flinched. Nuriko was beginning to see why Kouran had tensed when they had arrived.

Kouran flinched with pain. While her mind was with Nakago's, she felt the pain for him. She was dealt any blow that really touched him. The only one who had touched him so far was Tasuki, with his tessen. She could feel it in her stomach. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. She glanced at Nuriko and nodded, confirming his suspicions.

_Chichiri-san, call of Tasuki and Kouji. They'll hurt Kouran if they finish their attack._ Nuriko mentally shouted to Chichiri, hoping he heard.

Chichiri heard the mental shout just as Kouji was bringing his sword down towards Nakago. He gasped in realization and shouted loudly. _TASUKI! KOUJI! STOP!_ But he could see Kouji's sword wouldn't be halted in time, and he raised up a barrier around Nakago just in time for Kouji's sword to be deflected only inches from the shoguns' head. 

* * *

><p>Ashitare had felt the battle auras of Seishi nearby and was throwing his weight against his chains and howling madly. He wanted to be there, but for a different reason than most people would believe. He wanted to kill Nakago. He threw his weight again and again, and the chains began to crack against the stone settings, his Seishi symbol shining brilliant on his back.<p>

Then they gave way and the rocks crumbled, and he threw himself against the door and bounded down the corridor headed for the place of combat. 

* * *

><p>Tasuki jerked the tessen out and leaped back, dropping into his fighting stance once again. "What the HELL? Why'd ya call us off? We had the bastard!"<p>

Nuriko watched all this happen. Suddenly he felt a ki he wished he could forget. Ashitare was around, and heading this way. Nuriko hoped he could keep things from not crashing around Kouran, who was trapped where she was...in Nakago's mind.

Chichiri realized what was happening and lowered his protective strong shields, but kept one on Boushin to make sure nothing happened to the prince. He then felt another ki... he gasped slightly, his chest constricting in short breaths as he realized who it was. Glancing at Nuriko, he saw dark emotions crossing the Seishi's face, and he knew that Nuriko also knew. He walked over and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. _Don't kill him... please_ he asked him simply. Kouji was meanwhile cursing up a storm. "What the HELL did ya do that for?" He screamed. "When we could have killed him and all!" Chichiri glanced over at them. _I did it because Kouran is connected to him right now... if you kill him, you kill her._ He shot back quickly, trying to keep a level mind. Ashitare was nearly there... he was breathing heavily, his mind beginning to fog over as he thought of what he would do to that bastard Nakago. Everything that he'd been through, it was his fault... every person the shogun had forced him to kill... every act he'd made him do... everything... the hatred was enormous in his heart for the blonde, and he was going to take him down.

Tasuki felt the chi, saw the reactions and heard the words. Funny thing was, he only got angrier, "You don't want us to kill HIM either? Have you gone crazy?"

Nuriko watched as Kouran went into a meditative trance to get herself free. He then walked over to the door. If he couldn't kill the bastard who had killed him, he would have his fun. With a lot of pain to it. He waited for the right second and then swung the door open with all his strength, his bracelets now extended. His strength had doubled so when he pushed the door, it moved with a lot of force...right into Ashitare's face

Ashitare almost didn't know what hit him. Suddenly a door slammed open in his face and he found himself slumped against a wall, staring up at a tall Purple haired woman glowering above him angrily. He stared, something was familiar about him... it was too foggy though. His anger had been disrupted, and so he could think normally again, but he was confused. "Who're you?" He asked as he slowly stood, at his guard watching him warily.

Chichiri jumped after Nuriko trying to stop the Seishi, but was too late as he saw Ashitare rubbing his head on the ground. _Stop! I know you hate him Nuriko, but please, trust me, he's not a bad person!_ He urgently tried to tell Nuriko. To emphasize his point, he stepped in front of Ashitare protectively.

Ashitare blinked, recognizing this person and his heart beat faster. He was protecting him? After what he'd done? But... Why? He stared confused. "Chichiri..."

"Chichiri, have you been brainwashed? That guy killed Nuriko! Why can't we do unto others?" Tasuki was so angry he literally shook with race upon seeing Ashitare. He gripped the tessen so tightly his hands almost bled, but used all of his self control not to attack Ashitare or Nakago.

Nuriko took one look at Ashitare and his mind snapped. Everything he had done to him came rushing back. The pain of his death wound became fresh in his mind. He had lost everything he had cared for that day. Although he had seen his sister again, he had made his friends sad and then was forced to remain dead after the promise of rebirth couldn't be done.

"Ashitare, you are my enemy." Nuriko flashed a dark look at Chichiri. "Stay out of this Chichiri. You weren't there when I fought with him. He killed me. I never won that fight. I lost everything that day." Nuriko's voice was hard and dark, revealing all his hurt and pain.

Chichiri swallowed tightly. _I realize that Nuriko. I know what happened between you and him, and I know you must hold a grudge for it. I know it must hurt you deeply and you want retribution. Believe me, I suffered similar things, though I lived through it._ He flashed them images of what had happened that day... That was how his leg and his voice had become damaged so badly. _Belive me, I know._ He repeated, but didn't budge from his spot, gripping his staff tightly in his hands and keeping a level gaze._ But... He wasn't under his own control the entire time. Nakago would beat him, then control his body forcing him to do those things._ He swallowed again, seeing the hatred in Nuriko's eyes. _Please believe me Nuriko... he was used like a puppet, with no control or mind of his own at times like that, then forced to deal with all the deaths he'd been forced to take, all the people he'd been forced to hurt._ Chichiri stood his ground, knowing he was on the losing end of a battle, nevertheless.

Ashitare listened in shock. Chichiri knew exactly what he'd been through... even though he'd done those things, the man still protected him... He wasn't used to this feeling... kindness... All his life it had been nothing but suffering and hatred directed at him, for what he was. But someone stood up for him once... just once... and Ashitare suddenly felt a strong devotion and a sense of responsibility for Chichiri, as way of repaying him. He didn't move however, waiting to see what the others would do.

Tasuki lowered the tessen, lightening his grip on it, "Chichiri, you've always bee the most levelheaded. I really want to smash him into an unrecognizable pulp, but if you say he's innocent, I believe you." He paused, and added, "For now."

Kouran finally got out of Nakago's mind, her power badly weakened. As she stepped back, she knew things where going bad. She pulled together the rest of her strength and mentally transported Nuriko, Chichiri, Ashitare, Kouji, Tasuki, and Boushin out of there. In the mental teleport she lost grip on Boushin, sending him some were she didn't know. As they reached where she wanted them, she sighed, and then collapsed. But not before telling Nuriko one thing. "Remember."

Nuriko blinked as they wound up at the garden Kouran had brought him too many a time while they were dead. It was a place of calming and of forgiveness. He slowly shook his head and cleared it. He hung his head. "You win Chichiri. But only because Kouran reminded me of one thing. How can we let the past go, if we hold to our revenge?" Nuriko slumped against a tree, feeling slightly defeated. He didn't see Kouran fall to the ground. He merely undid his hair and sat there, letting it hide his expressions.

Chichiri blinked as suddenly they were in another place. He listened carefully to Nuriko's words, and nearly fainted in relief. He'd been terrified that he'd have to fight Nuriko. But worse than that... he felt like he'd betrayed him as he watched the Seishi's face. He lowered his head in pain and started to collapse.

Ashitare wasn't sure what was going on anymore... they were in a garden now... but the one thing that he did see was Chichiri begin to slump forward, and he immediately wound his hairy arms around the frail Seishi's waist, catching him as his staff clattered to the ground. HE stood there not sure what to do, but he held Chichiri in his arms and glanced worriedly around.

Kouji cursed violently. "%$##*^$**#%" He stabbed his sword into the ground and plopped down crossing his arms in a pout. "Damn it... I don't understand any of this anymore.

Tasuki looked around, and assessed the situation. He then gave his report, "#$&^! We're right back where we started! No Kouran and no Boushin! We've done a total circle! Only thing we HAVE gained is Ashitare over there!" He flailed his limbs angrily as he ranted, his body seeming to shrink and hover off the ground, while his head grew larger.

Nuriko noted that Chichiri had slumped forward and gave a mental talk over to the falling monk. _It's not your fault Chichiri-san. I blame myself for forgetting Kouran's words. She taught me to get over my hatred of Ashitare. Even told me what you had. I guess while I couldn't see him I could do what she told me. She was such a great and caring teacher. I learned so much here from her. When I realized I had reacted badly, I felt like I had been a bad student to her. Like I had failed her. That wasn't something I liked. Come on Chichiri-san, snap out of it._ Nuriko lifted his head and Looked at Ashitare.

"I am sorry for hitting you with the door. I hope you will forgive me." With those words Nuriko held out his hand. Coming to terms with letting this whole long grudge go. Once and for all. Ashitare glanced down at Chichiri and saw the monk's face was looking sad and strained. He gently lay the Seishi down and then glanced back up as Nuriko approached, and he stood back up. He warily eyed him as Nuriko apologized and held out his hand. Ashitare stared blankly at him, not comprehending what he was doing. He lowered his head and avoided Nuriko's eyes with a guilty look. "I'm sorry." He whispered, sounding like a defeated animal. This was all he was ever used to... and he wanted to curl up and just die.

Nuriko watched as he became sorry. Ashitare was ready to die in some corner. Nuriko walked up as close as he could, looking extremely girl-like with his hair down. His short height making him look up at Ashitare. "You don't have to be sorry. I got to watch Nakago die once. I even got to help with that. So I'd say we are even. How about when we finally get everyone together and paths are solved, me and you go and kill Nakago again. You can finish him off while I break his arms and hold him still." Nuriko gave Ashitare a smile. It appeared that once you followed what Kouran said, and let this garden take on your pain, you could become a friend of your enemy...and see them as an enemy no more. Nuriko placed a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you did look out of it when we fought. And from what I heard, Nakago was a bastard toward you. Both halves."

Ashitare's head lowered even more as he was reminded of the deeds he'd done. He flinched as Nuriko put a hand on his shoulder and he trembled slightly. He kept his eyes lowered to the side, avoiding Nuriko's eyes. He deserved to be killed... but there was something he had to say first. He spoke in a soft voice, that was timid and almost gentle sounding. "I... want to thank you..."

Nuriko blinked. "Thank me. For what? Besides, if Kouran trusted you enough to bring you with us, and Chichiri wanted to protect you, you much be all right." Nuriko brought Ashitare's eyes up to his, looking him in the eye. Sincerity shown in them. "I mean what I say Ashitare. We should be friends. So what if you killed me. You were Nakago's pawn at the time. Nakago died at the hands of Tamahome with my help, along with Chichiri and the others. So I'd call us way past even and close to the stretch of being understanding caring people who look funny." Nuriko fluttered his girlish lashes jokingly at Ashitare, trying to get a smile out of the one person he never thought he would want to see smile.

Ashitare flinched as their eyes made contact. He'd learned not to do that, he usually was punished for it. He swallowed and forced himself to speak even though his voice was barely audible, and shaking. "For...thank you for... killing me..." He didn't understand this person... he was making odd motions at him... "You... let me go to a happier place... put me out of my pain..."

Nuriko blinked and looked at him. "I did? But Miaka said you had stolen the shinzaho from her after my death. I figured I didn't kill you. I'm confused." Nuriko walked around. His walk more that of his womanly self. He seemed to be his old, gay self when ever he didn't understand things and felt oddly out of place. "Ashitare, you don't have to thank me for anything, least of all that. I would like to know. Did you ever meet Kouran or a Kourin while you were there?"

He lowered his head again. "You killed half of me... my wolf side lived and went back to Nakago, but I don't remember it." He whispered. He stared at his feet unhappily. No one had ever seen him as anything but a monster, and he was used to it. Such strange behaviors from Nuriko confused him. "When I was where?"

"When you were dead. In the place of light and no pain. Did you ever meet two women by those names?" Nuriko was confused himself. For some reason he wanted to see Ashitare happy, but it looked as if he wouldn't see that.

He frowned, his brow furrowing. "I don't think I went to a place like that... it was dark... and there were people like me there... and they hurt me..."

Nuriko watched him. "Was one of them a girl with long lavender hair and an angel like face with an evil looking gleam?"

He shivered and looked away not wanting to remember it. He had thought that when he died he might finally get a chance to be happy, but he'd ended up in hell just like all the rest. "I...don't want to talk about it." He whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. He bit his lip and looked away, wishing he could have known what it was like being happy once in his pathetic miserable existence.

"Please Ashitare. It's important. I need to know if one of them looked like that." Nuriko pleaded lightly. "I don't need you to remember anything else but that one thing. Please try to think as to only that."

He shivered and closed his eyes, forcing the horrid memories back into his mind. He didn't want to remember all the things that he'd been through... he'd only wished that he'd been born a normal person, and not been cursed with his Seishi "gift" as it were. It wasn't a gift, it was a curse.

He sighed with a shudder, and nodded to Nuriko's question wordlessly, remembering the one who had enjoyed giving him pain the most. A beautiful girl whom he'd thought was going to be his friend, but then she turned and destroyed his confidence and shattered his feelings again and again.

He couldn't stand this, and turned away from Nuriko and sat down away from the rest of the group, his thick arms wrapped around his knees as he leaned against a tree by Chichiri, burying his head in his legs and curling up miserably.

Kouran gasped as she watched them. She had for the past few seconds. She slowly walked up to Nuriko. Nuriko grabbed her arms to steady her and whipped a smear of blood from her mouth. "It wasn't you then. Kouran you mustn't be hard on yourself for this." Nuriko talked quickly, knowing how she felt about remembering people she had taken joy out of hurting. Her pain when she would see them again.

"It was me. If I was still there as I was, I would of been doing what I did to him still, and to others. I'm a killer Nuriko, and I deserve to never see happiness." She looked over at Houjun as he slept. _I'm sorry love, but your love's been a really bad witch, she hurt your friend when he was dead. I don't deserve someone like you. You can forgive many things, but my harming of a friend of yours, I doubt you could._

* * *

><p>Chang Lin had landed hard on his rear in a place he didn't know. "OWWW!" was the only thing he had to say. "Damnit!"<p>

He rose, rubbing his rear, and looked around curiously. "Great, just great." he said, sighing. "First, I have some weird people appear, and they keep calling me some weird name, now this!" he sighed and shook his head. "Ohh yeah, everything is just dandy."

He sighed again and looked around. "Where the heck am I?" he asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Ashitare sat against the tree by himself, next to Chichiri hugging his hairy legs to himself. Hot tears fell from his eyes. All his life, he'd been shunned by people. Even the wolves rejected him. He wasn't accepted by anyone. He thought that he might have found someone to trust when Nakago had found him, but he'd just been tortured, abused, and manipulated. And the worst part about being under his control was that he was conscious and watching the whole thing as Nakago controlled his body. And he couldn't do a thing to stop him.<p>

Then there was Chichiri. Ashitare glanced at the monk who was stirring slightly by now. He understood him... they had had a small opportunity to talk since their cells had been next to each other. He would talk with him through the cracks sometimes, and he sympathized with him. He understood what he had gone through and was angered by it. Chichiri was the only friend he had ever had.

That's why he was devoting the rest of his life to the man. No matter what, he would protect Chichiri. He owed him that much, and since he was the only one who actually saw past his physical appearance, he didn't want to lose him.

Chichiri opened his eye slowly coming to. Everything was so complicated... He slowly rolled over and sat up.

Tasuki glanced over at Kouji, and smiled a sly smile, narrowing his eyes in mischief. He seemed to almost slide over to his friend, and asked, in in well faked curiosity, "Soooo, Kouji, who was that beautiful woman I saw you with in the Inn?"

Kouji blinked and looked up. "Huh?" He said dully, trying to remember what had happened that night. "What woman? Did I take one that night?"

"What, you don't remember?" He was using all his strength to contain his amusement, "Flowing hair, lovely face.. A tad flat in the chest area, though."

He frowned. "Huh? Flat? I never choose flat women, what the hell are ya talking bout?" He scowled. "You're just jealous."

Me? Jealous? Naah. Not this time..." He grinned, and probably wouldn't say anything more about it until he had remembered just a little. Nuriko, however, was fair game.

He shrugged. "Whatever ya say. I guess I musta been lucky for you to be teasing me bout it Genrou."

"Oh yes, very luck indeed.." He grinned, oh, the look that would be on his face when he found out.. Sheer anticipation. Almost exploding with this little nugget of scandal.

Nuriko sat as a woman would. He was tired and not at all wanting to be a man at the moment. He left his hair down around his face and his clothes seemed to look lady-like at the moment. He sat against another tree and looked at Kouran. "You needn't feel bad. Things will clear themselves up. Now come one. Take down your hair and relax. It'll help." Nuriko took down Kouran's hair and smiled at her. "There, don't you feel a little better now that you can breath. Get blood rushing in your head again."

Kouran gave Nuriko a smile. "Arigato Nuriko. You are truly a best friend."

Tomo walked along the roads that the Suzaku Seishi had taken, keeping a short distance behind them. He was wearing a hooded cloak, and was without his theater make-up. He spotted them, and managed to hide and observe their conversations. A strangely evil smile came to his feminine face, and he withdrew from one of his sleeves a clamshell. He focused his energies on the one called Kouji, to "help" the relationship between him and Nuriko along.

Kouji was dozing off pleasantly, when he felt a strange sensation creep up his spine. He sat bold upright and looked sharply around, but the feeling was already fading. He scowled suspiciously, knowing something strange was going on, but couldn't pinpoint it. He leaned back, but remained alert...

Tasuki blinked, and looked around for a moment. He thought he felt something, but shrugged it off. After all, with all the crazy stuff that had happened, this wasn't really unusual.

"Hmmm... No, that's a better idea." another evil smile broke over Tomo's face, and he looked at each Seishi that was present. "Well... how do each of you control your fears?" Tomo murmured, focusing his energies on all of them. "To each your worst fear." he cackled aloud. "This will be fun to watch!"

Kouran watched the group that was spread out. Suddenly something tried to mess with her mind. Since she had control over her own mind she shook it and focused her mind. She mentally closed off what ever it was trying to get to her...and sent the spell back at the person who started it.

Kouji had started to slip off to sleep again, when suddenly he heard an enormous clap of thunder and opened his eyes. He gasped. He jumped to his feet and received a blow to the head. "I told ya not to move kid!" A gruff voice said angrily, and he was thrown to the ground.

He stared up and his eyes widened in fear. _No_ he thought. _Not this_ He struggled as the man grinned and began to force himself on the boy.

Kouji screamed.

Chichiri had been about ready to get up to speak to Ashitare since the poor guy looked miserable, but he felt a slight tingling and suddenly everything changed around him. He blinked in surprise to find himself back home... his village...

He whirled around in surprise. "What..." He stuttered in surprise. A villager waved to him.

"Ohayo Houjun-san! Ogenki desu ka?"

He blinked. "What's going on no da?" He received a puzzled glance from the villager.

"are="" you="" alright="" houjun?="" seem="" disoriented."  
>He walked up to the villager. "Who are you? Where am I?" He demanded.<p>

The villager took a step backwards with a worried look. "Houjun... what's wrong with you... why don't you go see a doctor." And with that he hurried off.

Chichiri frowned and walked over to the fountain in the square he had played at as a child. He stared at his reflection in the water, and stared. He was young again... like he had been when he was 18...

He looked around confused. "What's going on..." He whispered in confusion.

Ashitare noticed that Chichiri had twitched and was sitting staring ahead blankly. Worried, the large Seishi peered at him and received no response. Then he felt it and there was an explosion of light around him. He blinked and glanced to the side and felt where the ki was from. He growled low and tried to block it, but felt his control slipping since he had no experience in magic. So instead, he did something different... He gripped Chichiri's arm and concentrated, and suddenly found himself standing in a square filled with people.

He looked around and saw Chichiri sitting by a fountain with a worried look on his face... He started towards him.

Chichiri glanced up as someone approached him. He glanced up and his heart froze. "Hikou..." He whispered in surprise as the man stopped in front of him.

Ashitare blinked, then realized what was happening. "No Chichiri, I'm not Hikou."

He blinked. "What?"

"This is an illusion... it's Tomo. I'm Ashitare."

Chichiri's face reflected realization. "Ah..." He stood up and looked around. "Tomo's?"

Ashitare nodded. He caught a glance of himself in the water and couldn't' stop staring. He knew it wasn't himself... but... he liked it... He touched his face and felt the skin real beneath his fingers. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced back to see Chichiri smiling. "It's strange isn't it?" He asked with a smile. Ashitare nodded. "I've... always dreamt of being human..."

Chichiri nodded. "How about I make you a deal Ashitare..."

He glanced at Chichiri questioningly. Chichiri smiled. "I can help you if you wish... to become human that is. But it might mean some hard training on your part."

He nodded vigorously. "I wouldn't mind. I'd give anything for that."

Chichiri nodded. "Then we'll do what we can." He frowned. "Now how can we break this illusion?"

Ashitare frowned. "I don't know..."

Tasuki had been seeing all this, and wondering what the heck was everyone's problem. Then he took another look around and realized where he was. "What the hell? This is my old home.. How'd I get here?"

Then he heard a sound that paralyzed him with fear. The sound of five young female voices calling out "Shun'u chaaaaan! Time to play in the barrel!"

Tasuki turned white as a sheet, his face a mask of terror, "Oh no...Oh dear GOD NO!"

Nuriko sat beside Kouran, smiling and laughing with her. Suddenly his mind kicked into the day when his sister died. The day all his troubles and things started.

Tomo realized it hadn't worked on one of them, but he was unaffected by his own powers. He cackled softly as he watched the Seishi suffer their fears.

Kouran watched as Nuriko took on a fearful look. She shook her head and took Nuriko's shoulders, dragging his eyes to hers and going into his mind. She saw what was going on there...the fear and the horror...and knew she'd have to spread herself out and help him. She'd need one more friend if she were to have to handle this attack. She looked around and then concentrated.

Her hair turned gray and her eyes blue ice. She let her Seishi spirit take over so she could handle this mental attack. I mental attack on her friends was not accepted. This time she would have to fight as Amefuri, not Kouran. She had to be a Seishi, not a girl.

"Who are you?" Who is it that thinks he can master the mind and illusions? You haven't met anyone like me, and I guarantee that you will not win." Amefuri focused her mind and blocked out the illusions and fears driving Nuriko. He slowly blinked and then nodded lightly. He looked at Kouran in confusion.

"Who are you?" Nuriko asked.

Amefuri nodded. "Best you not remember. We have someone messing with everyone's mind. Working them to remember their worst fears. I need to know who could do this. Tomo is the only one who deals with things of that nature that I can remember." Amefuri nodded. "Thank you. I'll work from here. You enjoy your rest. Sleep will keep you out of this." Amefuri turned him to sleep, his mind going for that. She nodded and then got to work. "Tomo...Seiryuu Seishi. Why do you work for one who would have you die? Why would you mess with those who do not bother you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Extra Seishi of the Four Gods_  
><strong>

By nightelfcrawler

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

**Standard disclaimer:**_ These characters were dreamed up by Watase Yuu, and I take no credit for their creation.  
>This fanfic was done as a joint effort rpg between: Marek VII, Chichiri DA, Chang Lin, and Ou Kouran.<em>  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This fic contains mild lemon scenes, bisexual relationships, and violence. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Tomo heard the woman's voice, she was the only one not affected by his illusions. He still smiled, laughing as he watched what the Seishi were going through. "Hmm, why do I do what I do, you ask!" he started cackling evilly. "Well, I have nothing better to do, and well... I have someone I wish to impress." Tomo blushed as he spoke, thinking of Nakago. "Well, you're not affected." Tomo intensified the illusions for the others. "But that means you get to watch your friends suffer!"<p>

Tasuki ran throughout his house, so fast his legs were veritable blurs of motion, "NOOO! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" It seemed like around every corner there was a sister, and they were closing on him. "No no no! Get the *%^* AWAY!" Finally, they had him, and carried him outside. "Waaah! No, not the barrel! PLEASE!" Tasuki was so fearful tears were streaming down his face, "NO!"

Kouji struggled, his screams heard by his parents who were struggling beyond his sight calling his name. He heard crashing windows and his sister screaming then silenced. He screamed as the man continued his actions on him and he finally got a grip on himself and reached into the back of his belt and reached for his dagger... he grabbed it and brought it up into the mans' stomach and across his belly with one smooth motion.

The man gave one small grunt, and sagged limply on him. He struggled out from beneath him and stood there panting, then suddenly the knife was snatched from his hand and he felt a stinging pain across his face and he held his hand up to a fresh cut down the side of his cheek as a man stood over him grinning before swinging a fist towards him...

Amefuri looked around, lost. "Is there anything I can do to get you to stop the attack? Please! I'll give anything to stop them from suffering!" Tears filled her eyes as she noted that even her love had to go through this. What good was being a mental Seishi if she couldn't help them. "I swear you can find a way to impress the one you wish without harming them. Please!"

Tomo broke out cackling loudly at the woman's desperation. "I don't think so!" he said between fits of cackling. "Perhaps I LIKE making them suffer! And there isn't any other way to impress Nakago other than this!"

Tomo once again intensified his illusions, the blue symbol on his abdomen glowing brightly. "Besides," he said, calmer now. "It is fun to see you squirm because you can't do a thing to help them." 

* * *

><p>Chang Lin was getting tired of walking and fed up with everything. He'd been wearing a sword sheathed over one shoulder, and that was getting heavy. He sat down under a tree, to rest and to think. Suddenly, the symbol on his neck glowed brightly.<p>

"...ouchies." he said, as it stung. "That isn't going to be a pleasant thing to have." He sighed, then his mind was filled with visions of what was happening to the Suzaku Seishi. "What the?" was all he could think of to say. 

* * *

><p>Amefuri heard him say Nakago and her mind clicked. "I know what he would want more. He'd want Boushin back. I know where he is. It was my power that took him away. It was I who messed up Nakago's plan. You want him to be happy and honor you then bring me to him. He would be glad to know the one who messed with his plan...what ever it was...was brought to him!"<p>

"Well... umm.." Tomo was confused for a moment. "Awww crap." he swore, unsure of what to do. His illusions were hard to maintain while talking to someone. "... No." he said, shaking his head. "Nakago doesn't think like that. You're trying to confuse me!" Tomo put all the energy he could into his illusions.

Hotohori had been trying to find the others for quite some time, and when he finally did arrive, he saw Kouran talking to the Seiryuu Seishi, Tomo.

"Just like them." Hotohori groaned. "Send him after us!" Hotohori drew his sword and prepared to attack Tomo from behind.

Amefuri could see him fall slightly...and kept her voice sounding desperate, yet confident. "Nakago does so. I was in his mind twice. I know how he thinks. Just ask him when you get back. He'll know that I'm right and then you'll feel bad when I get away." She gave a slightly cocky smile, hoping she could bring this to an end.

Tomo was about to reply when he felt the energy of another Suzaku Seishi. He whirled to see Hotohori preparing to attack, and focused his energies on the emperor as well. Trapping the emperor in illusions of his fears as well.

"No, I don't think so." Tomo said dryly, narrowing his eyes at the woman. "You were setting me up, so he could attack."

Hotohori found himself in the Konan palace, wearing his imperial clothing once more. He was confused momentarily, not understanding what was going on.

"Father!" he heard a child's voice scream. Boushin.

"Hotohori!" It was Miaka.

"Hotohori!" Houki.

"Heika!" the Seishi.

He began running to try finding them. He ran into a large room where he found the Seiryuu Seishi. He'd arrived in time to see them kill Boushin and Houki, then Miaka. He tried to run forward, but couldn't move. One by one, they killed the Suzaku Seishi, his dearest friends. "NOOOOO!" Hotohori screamed in sheer hopelessness.

Chichiri paced back and forth worriedly. "Well... Tomo's controlling these illusions? And obviously something went wrong because we are both here in what was supposed to be my illusion..." He frowned.

Ashitare closed his eyes. The drugs Nakago had given him had long since worn off, and he could think for himself now. "What if we focused our ki?" Chichiri mused. "Retaliated and broke through the illusions?"

Ashitare frowned. "That wouldn't work... just knowing you're in the illusion doesn't make it easier to break it... you need something to break your brainwave's concentration."

Chichiri nodded slowly beginning to understand. "So what should we do to break it?"

Ashitare frowned. He had remembered one method... but he wasn't sure... "Well, pain usually takes the mind off of it's concentration..." He said slowly.

Chichiri sighed. "Sou ka..." He put a hand to his head. "What do you suggest?"

Ashitare grimaced. He didn't know... there were many options...

Tasuki held his breath as he has shoved into the rain barrel, but couldn't do anything about the water going up his nose. This made him start to cough, and being underwater, that wasn't a good thing. He thrashed wildly, struggling to get to the surface, but the hands held him under. Just as it seemed he was done for, they pulled him back out, gasping and choking. 

* * *

><p>Chang Lin was running again. This time, through his visions, he knew where the others were. <em>I have to help them!<em> he thought, running as fast as he could. _I have to get there, and oh Seiryuu, no!_ he thought again. _Oh ~Suzaku~ I have to help them!_ He continued running, terrified he would be too late to help them. 

* * *

><p>Amefuri looked at Hotohori in complete shock. Her face loosing everything that would of said she had known. She stood in mere shock for a second and then looked at Tomo...letting him inter her mind and inter her thoughts. It hurt her to do so but she did. Showing him what she had seen in Nakago's mind while she was there...and what she had been doing while she talked to him. Opening a path to direct her mind was a delicate and dangerous thing to do. Mostly to her. Although if one was to try to harm her while she was open to him...the hurt could come back to that person. Knowing at least a little about Tomo, she knew he would know that.<p>

Of course, no sooner had he regained his breath than down he went again. He struggled, and choked. His life very nearly started to flash before his eyes, then brought back up, coughing, but significantly weakened.

Tomo was surprised by all of this, distracted as well. He knew he could do nothing, so he remained silent. Little by little, he became convinced he could impress Nakago by taking her. And while he was doing this, he lost concentration on the illusions cast over the Suzaku Seishi.

Chichiri was about to answer Ashitare when suddenly everything flashed and he found himself seated on the ground in the garden again. He looked around and immediately realized what had happened and he exchanged glances with Ashitare and the large Seiryuu Seishi helped him up and then lifted him onto his back and they ran towards where Tomo Tasuki and Hotohori were...

Tasuki then found himself standing where he was, back with the other Seishi. "What? Illusion?" He quickly looked around, and finally spotted Tomo. "Aha! I seeeee yooouuu!" He quickly drew the tessen, and stepped to clear Kouran of what would soon be a literal line of fire.

Ohh shit!" was Tomo's only response as he realized he'd released them all by accident. He forced his way out of Kouran's mind and turned tail to run away. _Another time!_ he thought viciously. _And you'll be mine!_

Hotohori had regained control, and when he saw Tomo running he quickly grabbed the Seishi and slammed him against a tree. Hard. The emperor's strength had grown in the past few years, and he was in no mood for Tomo. "Stay put." he snarled angrily. "I want to talk to you! Where is my son!"

Tasuki saw him flee and quickly leapt after him in pursuit, "Leaving so soon asshole!" He brought the tessen to bear, swinging it in a wide arc at the fleeing Tomo. "Lekka SHINEN!" and a column of flame was sent at the runner.

Tomo had dodged the fire, but not Hotohori. He had the wind knocked out of him when he hit, and it was several minutes before he could talk. "... why should I tell you anything?" he looked away angrily.

Hotohori narrowed his eyes as he looked at the feminine Seiryuu Seishi. "Hey, Tasuki." Hotohori called. "Give me a hand in interrogation here, will you?"

Tasuki grinned as he walked over to Hotohori and Tomo, Why should you? Because if you don't, I'm sure we can all make things VERY uncomfortable for you. And it ain't gonna be no illusion, either!" he cackled maniacally, just waiting for Tomo to so much as look crossed at him or Hotohori.

Amefuri watched everything happen with a glazed expression. She was watching all that happened. It appeared that the others had been freed. She smiled softly and slumped to her knees. her hair and eyes going to their original color. She watched them...her mind completely open...her power so low it wouldn't harm a fly. She was open to attack, and if Tomo ever got a chance, he could easily turn her against herself.

Fear filled the eyes of the Seiryuu Seishi when he heard Tasuki's threat, and he tried his best to compose himself. Then he saw the woman. He used Shin once again, creating illusions. _Tasuki and Hotohori will hurt you._ he said in her mind. _You must defeat them; you're strong enough to do it! Go!_Tomo smiled again, looking at Hotohori and Tasuki. "I don't want to tell."

Tasuki just beamed, and quickly bashed the Seiryuu Seishi across his face with the folded tessen. "That felt GREAT! Keep not answering, please!" He held the tessen ready to deliver another blow, tat grin just refusing to go away.

Suddenly Kouran's eyes glazed over fully and her eyes turned a dark blue. Her hair turned a dark gray. The colors of Amefuri earlier only darker, more evil. She quickly stood and walked slowly toward the Seishi. She looked up at the tree and snapped it with her mind...sending it down toward the Suzaku Seishi.

Tomo shrieked as he was hit by the Tessen, it's sharp edges cutting his face and making him bleed. He didn't loose focus though. "I'm not answering." he said again.

Tasuki heard a peculiar cracking noise, and turned in time to see a tree coming down towards him and Hotohori. "Shit!" and with that, he leapt, tacking Hotohori out of the way of the falling trunk, but not enough to keep his foot from getting smashed, "AHH!"

Hotohori released Tomo and grabbed Tasuki, dodging back with both of them. They were barely missed by the tree. "Kouran what is the meaning of this!" he shouted

Tasuki winced, fortunately, since Hotohori and he had both looked out for each other, it was a mere sprain. He grinned at Hotohori, "Way to look watch each others backs, eh, Hoto-sama?" He then gave Hotohori a clap on the back, a friendly gesture.

Amefuri looked at them with dark eyes. "Only what I must."

Ashitare skidded to a halt as the tree came crashing down in the midst of the battle and Chichiri gasped. "Kouran..." He whispered in shock and slid off Ashitare's back quickly. He then limped over and took her arm and looked into her eyes. "What are you doing?" He rasped in controlled anger.

Ashitare meanwhile leapt towards Tomo and snarled as he pinned the Seishi to the ground...

Chang Lin felt more evil near the others and forced his tired body to keep running. He wanted to collapse and go to sleep, but something inside him wouldn't let him give up. _No!_ he thought. _I have to keep going! They need help!_

He caught sight of a group of people in the distance, and saw a battle going on. "Not hard to find are you?" he muttered breathlessly, quickening his progress.

Tomo was startled when Ashitare leapt on him, and he began laughing. "Ohh, Ashitare." he cackled. "I never knew you were attracted to me!" He threw Ashitare off of him and started running. "Maybe next time!"

Ashitare snarled as Tomo threw him off almost like a rag doll. His character blazed brightly on his back as he ran after him using his super strength and speed to catch up to him, then leaping on him, his claws digging into the Seiryuu Seishi's back. "Attracted to you?" He snarled, "You're more of a monster than i."

Nuriko woke up just then and watched his friend attack his other friends. He came up behind Amefuri and grabbed her from behind.

Amefuri glared and her eyes grew darker. She used her mind and from behind Nuriko brought a rock and slammed it into the Seishi head. Nuriko stared wide eyed and then slumped over. Falling to the ground. Blood came from the cut that had appeared on his head from the rock. Amefuri then looked at the other rocks in the garden at with one look, sent them toward the Seishi.

Kouran glared at Chichiri with a look of pure evil and shook off his hand. "Don't touch me, you will not live long if you do."

Chichiri felt a jolt of shock go through her as Nuriko was injured, then heard her cold words and bit his lip. He grabbed her arms and shoved her against a nearby tree trunk. "Kouran, stop it! Stop it now!"

Tasuki looked over, and sow a whole lotta rocks heading their way, "Incoming! Heads up! Hit the dirt!" and flopped to the ground in time to see a fairly good sized rock come flying over his head.

Hotohori saw what Tasuki meant, and cried out in terror. The young emperor didn't know what to do now! "AHH!" was all that came to mind.

Amefuri glanced once at Chichiri. Her dark eyes took on an even darker shade. "I had warned you Seishi." She looked around and pulled forth a rose bush from the ground. she swung it around and sent it right for Chichiri. As she did this, she mentally took herself from his arms and over to Tomo. Her evil side seeing him as her master. Being slightly stupid she asked...

"Would you like me to help you out of this situation?" Her hair momentarily turned lavender again and her eyes purple. Then they went back to dark gray and dark blue. Showing she was fully under Tomo's command.

Chichiri gasped and had no time to react as the rose bush head towards his face, then hit him full on. He fell to the ground feeling an explosion of pain as the thorns scraped his skin... but there was a sharper pain that throbbed excruciatingly as a thorn lodged itself in his right eye. He curled up on the ground in pain and felt blood and tears drip down his face.

Tomo shrieked when Ashitare got him again, claws in the back HURT!

"Can't take a joke, can you, Ashitare..." he gasped, feeling pain more than before. "Come on... let me go..." Tomo tried to throw him off again, but only succeeded in getting deeper cuts

Ashitare just growled more. Tomo had been almost as bad as Nakago had been. "I'd stop if I were you unless you want that pretty face ruined."

Tomo whimpered in fear for the first time in a long time. He was frightened, and even though he was calling out to Nakago in his mind, Nakago wouldn't come! "... someone help me..." he murmured in fear. "Yes I need help!" Tomo said in a fearful voice. "Get this doggy off me, he's not my type!"

Ashitare's head swung around as the woman came up from behind him and Tomo told her to deal with him. He growled and remembered what she had done to him in hell. His eyes narrowed and his hatred began to burn.

With an explosion of red light, Chang Lin was beside Chichiri all of a sudden. He knelt by the monk and focused his powers to heal his face.

"I don't know who any of you are." he said softly to the Suzaku Seishi. "But I'll help you!" He turned his attention to Tomo.

Amefuri glared at Ashitare and then mentally started raising him high in to the air, away from Tomo...she then tossed him...straight at Hotohori and Tasuki.

Hotohori had been ducking the rocks when he saw a boy come beside Chichiri and heal him. The boy bore a startling resemblance to Hotohori. "Who... is that boy?" he said aloud.

Tasuki stood up after the rocks had passed, and looked at Kouran. "That's enough..." He swung the tessen at her, "Lekka Shinen!" and once more that stream of fire ensued, this time heeding for Kouran.

Chichiri felt a warm sensation and suddenly the pain was gone. He opened his eye and saw Boushin. "Boushin-sama!" He gasped in surprise, then remembered Kouran and shoved himself to his feet.

Chang Lin looked at Ashitare and stopped his flight through the air with difficulty, then lowered him gently to the ground. He remembered Ashitare. And liked Ashitare.

Ashitare lost his bearings as he was hurtled through the air. He didn't have time to right himself for a proper landing, and winced as he realized the landing would hurt, when suddenly he was brought down and set on the ground. He stared at the young boy who looked familiar...

Tomo had gotten to his feet and started running again.

_She'll have to wait until later._ he thought as he ran from the battle. _Nakago won't be happy about this one!_

Amefuri placed up a mental shield between herself and the fire. It wasn't quick enough and her right leg became badly burned. She looked at it and then the Seishi. "You will pay for that." She then brought the tree behind him crashing toward him.

Chang Lin turned to the blue haired man who looked strangely familiar.

"Who's Boushin?" he asked, turning away quickly. The locket he wore swung on it's chain as he started running towards Amefuri. "Stop this now!" he shouted, hoping he could stop her somehow.

Chichiri gasped in shock as Boushin ran towards Amefuri. He shouted loudly, not actually speaking. He teleported between them, acting as a shield between Boushin and Amefuri. "STOP THIS NOW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice actually sounding normal for the first time in years.

Tasuki jumped. Under normal circumstances, he could have easily avoided the tree, but not on his sprained ankle. The tree hit him pretty hard, and he fell to the ground with a loud *thud.*

"Why should I?" Amefuri turned her cold eyes at him. "You are but a boy. I will hurt you if you do not listen. Stay out of this. I warn only once."

"Don't make me have to hurt a woman." Chang Lin said, his eyes pleading with her to listen to him. "I don't want to hurt you, you helped me before. Why are you doing this?"

Hotohori had been too slow to get out of the way, and his left leg was pinned under the tree. He was helpless to do anything but watch. "Help!" he shouted.

Tasuki lay on the ground, his eyes closed. he simply sprawled there, but remained breathing. Apparently, he was knocked unconscious.

Ashitare was about to go and aid Chichiri, but he heard a yell and saw that one man was caught beneath the fallen tree. Knowing that he could be seriously hurt, he rushed to the tree side and knelt down gripping the trunk, his character flaring and he strained, veins popping to lift the tree. He managed to lift it enough for Hotohori to crawl out. "Go" He screamed.

Chang Lin focused on the woman's mind, entering it and making himself vulnerable. It hurt his head to do it, but he had to. _You are not Tomo's puppet!_ he insisted. _And Tasuki and Hotohori, as well as Chichiri and me, are your friends. We aren't enemies, so come to your senses already!_

Hotohori tried to rise to get up, but his leg wouldn't move. He dragged himself out from under the tree and got far enough away so Ashitare could let it down. "Thank you." he closed his eyes in pain.

Tomo had collapsed a ways away from them, the pain in his back too much. He knew he'd lost his power over Amefuri. "Damnitt." he said softly. He'd been calling out to Nakago for help, but none ever came.

Ashitare let the tree fall with a heavy thump. He panted as sweat rolled down his face and he knelt by Hotohori, keeping a wary eye on the battle. "It's broken badly..." He tore part of the emperor's sleeve off and snatched two sticks nearby and quickly bound it to keep it set. After having so many of his own bones broken, he had learned a thing or two.

"Ow!" was all Hotohori had to say when Ashitare had touched his leg even. He was confused as to why Ashitare was helping, but he was very grateful nonetheless. "Thank you again, Ashitare." Hotohori gave a wane smile, turning his attention to the battle again.

Ashitare nodded curtly at the man, watching the battle. It seemed to be over... he was glad... He stood up slowly and looked around for Tomo with a hungry look in his eyes.

Hotohori had tried to get up in spite of his injury. He wanted to see this boy who had been such an assistance to them. But even with the splint, his leg wouldn't hold his weight, and he fell to the ground again.

Amefuri cried out as her mind was invaded. She shook violently and then fell to the ground, her hair going back to lavender and her eyes going back to dark purple. She gasped as she slowly helped Boushin out of her mind, so as not to hurt him. She then curled up, her heart and mind hurting. Her inner pain more than the outer. Her leg remained a burnt cinder. All she could remember is what she had done to her friends. Her loved ones. She had harmed Hotohori and Tasuki. She had tossed a rose bush at Chichiri. She had tossed a rock at Nuriko's head. She may had killed her best friend. And not even know it.

Chichiri saw Kouran collapse, and her hair and eyes changed back to normal, he knew it was alright. He limped over to her and knelt down, wiping his face a bit since it was still a bit scratched up, but held his hand over her injured leg and took away the pain from it.

Kouran sat up and looked around. The damage of her attack visible even from her sitting position. "What have I done? What have I done?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he clutched her to him tightly, tears spilling down his cheek as he closed his eye and let his emotions take over.

Never before had Chang Lin used so much of his energy. He fell backwards, unconscious and drained of almost all of his energy.

Nakago had watched the whole battle from a far. So the woman who had messed with him, been in his mind and seen nothing, she could be evil. If knew he had a use for Tomo now. He went over to his hurt warrior, knowing that she would be on their side soon. "Tomo, you did well. Rest and we will soon get back at them."

Tomo relaxed his hurt and tired body, glad Nakago was here with him. He sighed and relaxed more when he realized Nakago was beside him. "Forgive me." Tomo said softly. "I have failed you..."

Everything snapped at once... the only thing he saw...

A loud snarl ripped from his throat and he sprinted full force at Nakago, his eyes burning with a blood red fire.

Tomo saw Ashitare coming, and he put himself in front of Nakago to protect him. "Bad doggy!" he shouted, trying to use Shin to make Ashitare hallucinate.

Nakago watched Ashitare head toward them. He shook his head. He couldn't let Tomo be caught yet. He had big plans for him. He looked up into the trees and nodded. Soi and Suboshi appeared and readied their power. Suboshi's weapon whirled in a hectic pattern as he waited for Ashitare to get closer while Soi held her lightning hand at the ready.

Ashitare's anger had completely overwhelmed his mind. He wasn't reasoning, it was completely animal instinct that controlled him now... that and a combination of him being another Seiryuu Seishi, Tomo's illusion didn't work. Instead, Ashitare leapt and landed directly on Tomo's chest, knocking him down.

Tomo ha been scared until he saw the others in the tree. He began laughing even though Ashitare was on top on him. "As I said, you're not my type, kakakakaka!" Tomo cackled and attempted to throw Ashitare off him again.

Tasuki groaned, and slowly looked at his surrounded "What's goin' on? Wha' 'appened? Were iz e'reyone?" He looked about groggily, he could see Hotohori, Chichiri, Kouran, and Nuriko. his eyes weren't well focused yet, and he could see some figures further away, but couldn't make out their shapes.

Chang Lin had been somewhere else, dark and strange, yet safe. When he opened his eyes again, he felt energized and relieved of pain. He rose to his feet, looking over to the others. He didn't know any of them. "Alright." he said, walking over to them. "You people have some explaining to do!"

Kouji had been unconscious through the whole battle, and once he woke up, he spotted chaos and leapt to his feet and saw Nuriko lying on the ground blood around. He panicked and knelt by him.

Ashitare snarled and dug his claws into Tomo as he leapt towards Nakago, his anger blocking out all other attacks which headed towards him instantly.

Soi and Suboshi's attacks hit at the same time.

Ashitare howled in pain as the lightning struck him, and curled up as the ryuuseisui hit him. He felt his rear leg give out and he tucked it beneath him and dropped onto all fours, smoldering slightly, but his rage only was further angered. He leapt towards the two, Nakago put out of his mind for the moment.

Soi's lightning flew into him, electrocuting him. Suboshi's ball cut into him, tearing into his skin, slicing around the enraged dog.

Nakago had had enough. He placed Tomo into Suboshi's full care and watched Soi take on Ashitare. Since he was focused on her. He focused on him. Nakago built up his ki and then unleashed it at the beast he had once had on his side. He watched it head for him, just as Soi's lightning rained from the ground, straight toward Ashitare.

Ashitare collapsed halfway towards them, crawling still intent on them, but not able to make it. He barely knew what hit him...all he knew was suddenly incredible pain was lancing through him like lighting, and then everything exploded in pain at once and he collapsed to the ground, motionless, and unconscious.

Nakago watched Ashitare go down, and then with Suboshi's help, picked up Tomo and headed off, Soi following behind.

Nuriko moaned slightly. Blood still flowed from the massive cut on his head. He felt himself growing weak. He knew one thing. If he lived after this. He would kill Kouran himself, with his bare hands.

Kouji knelt by Nuriko and pressed a cloth to the Seishi's head worried by the amount of blood. This was bad...

Tasuki staggered to his feet, his feet, his eyes finally coming into focus, he sat on the tree heavily, clearing his head, then looked over to Chang Lin, "Oh, hello again. We're Suzaku Seishi, and you are, too."

Chang Lin was instantly defensive of that remark made by Tasuki.

"How do ~YOU~ know!" he challenged. "Tell me that, huh! And who EXACTLY are all of you! Plus," he turned to the one with the blue hair. "Why do you keep calling me Boushin?"

"See that glowing red thing on your neck, Boushin?" he lowered the cuff of his coat, exposing the 'wing' character on his forearm, "We all have them somewhere on us. That is the mark of Suzaku."

"MY NAME IS CHANG LIN!" He shouted, balling his hands into fists. "I don't know who the hell Boushin is!"

"Fine! The name isn't important, Chang Lin. No matter what your name is, it won't get rid of the fact that you, like us, are a Suzaku Seishi." He scowled, and connected with the boy, sending him all the images of what had happened between the time he'd been taken from the palace and when they'd rescued him

Hotohori forced himself to rise to his feet, almost falling because of his broken leg. "I am Hotohori," he said, turning his attention from the boy to the battle. "Hadn't we better help Ashitare!"

Chang Lin's mind was filled with more visions, and he moaned, shaking his head.

He suddenly "felt" Ashitare's pain, and his eyes turned the red of Suzaku's. He ran at the Seiryuu Seishi, attacking viciously with his sword. He wouldn't let them hurt anyone else today, and it wasn't even Chang Lin who was doing the attacking. Rather, it was his body, but Suzaku's mind.

Chang Lin stood his ground before Nakago for a moment, the ki blast hitting a barrier. "Go back whence you came." he said, his voice no longer the voice of Chang Lin but of Suzaku's. He moved one hand at the Seiryuu Seishi, and they ceased to be there. He'd sent them back to Kutou where they belonged.

Kouran slowly stood and limped over to Boushin/Chang-lin. She placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Chang-lin. Your past is in there. You know the name and those here. At least three of them. I'm not too powerful as myself. Amefuri could do more damage than good. But I can open your entire mind to you. You won't remember all at once. But you will remember some. Eventually you shall remember all, but it'll be at your pace." Kouran let the sign on her hand glow and opened his locked memories of long ago. For him to see at his digression.

Chichiri bowed his head in grief as Kouran separated from him and simply left his embrace without a word. He knew what was going to happen now...he'd suffered through endless pain and torture, and this was his payment...His heart broke in two...

Chang Lin gasped as memories came. Most were too fast to understand, and his eyes faded from red back to blue as Suzaku left him as well. Chang Lin heard the name Boushin, it WAS his name. He looked to Hotohori and realized he was the man in the locket. "Fa.. father.." he said softly, feeling like a small child again. He wanted to cry, to be held, but he didn't know what to say. "Forgive me... Suzaku forgive me for the things I've done." Chang Lin began to cry softly.

Hotohori limped over to his son, his eyes glistening with tears. "Boushin," he said, making his way to his son. He hugged him tightly, trying to comfort his son, to stop him from crying. "Shhh... everything will be alright."

Kouran looked over to Chichiri and limped back to him. When she saw his face her heart fell. She lowered her head. "I am sorry Chichiri. What I have done I can not undo. I can't even help Nuriko, whom I have hurt the most." She turned and looked at Boushin. "I will ask for forgiveness. I could not hold onto you when we left Kutou. I may have caused you pain by loosing you. Gomen...gomen nasai...minna." She then broke off into tears and headed for a far tree, there she collapsed into tears.

Chang Lin broke away from his father's embrace; partially because he needed to speak to Amefuri, and partially because Hotohori felt like a stranger to him. "Amefuri..." Chang Lin walked over beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have caused me no pain." he said gently, understanding of her situation. "You have brought me to my father, to my family." he smiled at her to encourage her. "When they were attacked, it wasn't by you. It was by Tomo. None of this was your fault." Chang lin looked sorrowful for a moment.

"I too have hurt people before." he said sadly. "But the people I hurt aren't alive anymore. And I've been hurt a lot. But I owe one thing to you, you've given me the chance to start over, with my father." He smiled sadly and gave her a reassuring hug.

Hotohori was startled when Boushin pulled away, but thought it was simply because he wanted to comfort Amefuri. He nodded, sitting down slowly because his leg hurt badly, and watched them both.

"You can call me Kouran. I am only Amefuri when my hair is gray. I understand all that. It is not that I can't forgive myself, for I could if I tried. I know they shall never forgive me. I have lost the two things I hold most. My love and my best friend. Both shall always remember this, and never forgive me."

"So it would seem you believe that." Chang Lin shook his head sadly. "My father has forgiven you, I can tell." He smiled softly as he turned to walk over to Nuriko. "And I know Chichiri will. Tasuki in time will so as well. Their hearts tell me this." he smiled and knelt down beside Nuriko, and as his hands flared red light, the wound vanished.

"I'm not too sure here though." Chang Lin laughed. "Hard to tell when they're asleep!"

Kouran watched as Nuriko awoke. The blood disappeared and he sat up. He looked over at Kouran and his eyes grew cold. "You hurt me. You wounded a friend! Your gonna die for that!" Nuriko shouted toward Kouran. Kouran bowed her head and looked down. She had expected this. Nuriko stood and started running toward Kouran, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"Stop!" Chang Lin shouted, trying with all of his might to hold back Nuriko. He wasn't very strong, and Suzaku wasn't within him, so he also tried using his mind to hold him back as well. _This might hurt._ he thought.

Nuriko dragged Boushin, his mind closed to all. When he reached Kouran he took one look at her and let his fist fly. It connected with Kouran's face, sending her back into the tree. Blood dripped from her cut lip and nose. Nuriko went forward and kicked hard at Kouran's hurt leg. She cried out in pain, her leg breaking in two places with a loud crack. Nuriko then punched her again, her eye being the target and her head whacking the back of the tree. She gasped in extreme pain and the passed out. Nuriko finally calming down...his anger spent.

"You!" Chang Lin shouted at Nuriko, bringing his arm back to punch him as hard as he could. "It wasn't her fault!" he shouted, punching again and again. "She didn't do it on purpose!"

Nuriko allowed the two hits to his face. He stopped the third on and held the kid in a tight embrace. "I know that kid. I know. I deserve those two hits. But don't try for more. Kouran knew she deserved the one hit. She so much as told me when she didn't move as I came near. I over did it and over stepped. That was my fault. Now calm down kid. You can hurt someone." Nuriko spoke with a slightly cut lip. It hurt to talk, but he did it.

Chang Lin struggled to try freeing himself, but realized it was no use. He'd thought he was strong, but Nuriko had proved stronger. He sighed and shook his head, resentful of someone proving him weaker than they were. "Put me down!" he ordered Nuriko, whom he thought was a woman. "Do it!" He was madder still. "Sheesh, showed up by a woman." he said aloud. "Yeah, right, I'm a Suzaku Seishi alright!"

Chichiri knelt where he'd been for the past several minutes, staring at his hands not thinking of anything specific. He felt dull, as if something he should have realized long ago was finally removed. His heart. He gripped his pants legs with his hands and let his tears fall silently to the ground, not moving or speaking, but sitting there and simply letting the tears come.

Tasuki stood and limped over to Chichiri, kneeling beside him and putting a hand on his back. True, it was a vain attempt to comfort, but it was all he could do. There are times to talk, and there are times to keep your mouth shut. This was one of the times to keep your mouth shut. Chichiri felt a hand on his shoulder and was vaguely aware of Tasuki there. He bit his lip and bowed his head more, greatful for his friend, but too broken to say anything.

Kouji was amazed when Nuriko was healed, and he decided that since the day had been so weird anyway, why the hell not. But then he saw something that chilled his blood. Ashitare was lying motionless, blackened not far from the group. Considering he still didn't trust the large Seishi, Kouji made a very un-bandit like action and ran to his side. He felt for a pulse, and was relieved to find a faint one. He looked at the creatures' wounds. His leg was injured, though luckily not broken, only bleeding heavily. The rest of his body was singed from the lightning... He looked over at the others. "Oi, guys? We gonna let him die or are we gonna do something?"

Tasuki shrugged, "I suppose it's our responsibility. After all, he has proven an ally to us. I'm not really sure who can heal him though.." Tasuki sounded almost drunk in his voice, yet the words showed clarity... How odd..

Kouji scowled. "Feh, I don't f*ing know!" He stared down at him. "He's pretty beat up... geeze, took Soi, Suboshi, Tomo, AND asshole to beat him up." He looked down at the large Seishi. "Wouldn't wanna be on the wrong end of his stick."

He had no idea how to heal the poor guy, he'd never dealt with this sorta thing before... "That's true. He also took Nuriko, though that battle was a tad more even in the outcome. I suppose we'll just have to wait until we figure something out." Tasuki looked on, mental gears whirring at how to deal with this event.

Chang Lin had managed to get away from Nuriko and had run over to Ashitare's side. He sighed, then knelt beside the fallen warrior. He began focusing his energy once again to heal him. Chang Lin was getting tired and he didn't know how many more people he could heal. And when he managed to heal Ashitare, it took a lot out of him. "Ugh..." he moaned, almost falling over. "Okay, whoever needs healing, speak up now."

Hotohori said nothing in response to Chang Lin's offers of healing, only rose and limped over to Chichiri's side. He placed a comforting hand on Chichiri's shoulder, nodding to him. He knew how Chichiri felt. And he knew words wouldn't help any, only comfort.

Tasuki merely sat by Chichiri. His wounds were pretty inconsequential, after all. A sprained ankle, some bruised ribs. No biggy. He looked over at Hotohori and nodded slightly.

Ashitare stirred slightly, and opened his eye slowly. Nothing hurt anymore... He slowly sat up disoriented and put a hand to his head. What had happened? He couldn't recall... He glanced to the side and saw a blue haired bandit next to him, and Kouji gave him a glance. "You ok?" He asked cautiously, and Ashitare nodded in response. He glanced over and saw various people scattered about, Chichiri appeared to be unhurt, but he didn't look happy at all...

Chang Lin sighed and sat down hard on the ground. He was tired and still more than a tad confused about everything including the red symbol on his neck. He didn't know why in hell he'd attacked the Seiryuu Seishi like he did, nor where his powers were coming from. Ashitare, are you alright?" Chang Lin inquired, the world spinning around him as he felt very dizzy all of a sudden.

Ashitare heard his name mentioned, and glanced over at the boy who didn't look too well. He stood up, feeling strange. Something was bothering him, but it wasn't hurting... it was something inside of him...like an itching...He shook it off and nodded to the boy, speaking softly. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." He stopped when he heard his voice... it wasn't as deep as he was used to... other people wouldn't notice since he rarely spoke any way, but he could tell... Hotohori sank to the ground beside Chichiri as well, his leg hurt too much for him to stand on it. But it didn't matter. He had to help Chichiri feel better; Chichiri had helped him so many times in the past. He still said nothing, nor did he show the pain he felt. He just focus his attention on Chichiri.

"Ooof!" Chang Lin fell over onto his back, lying down and closing his eyes a moment. He was very tired from everything. It had been one hell of a day for him. "I'm glad you're okay, Ashitare." he said softly.

Chichiri couldn't feel anything but the hole in his chest. It was as if someone had ripped it out and burned it... The tears wouldn't stop... at first he'd refused to believe that Kouran had changed... but now it was obvious... and he felt as if someone had crushed him. A heavy weight rested on his chest, and he felt numb.

His eye stared at the ground with a glazed expression. What had he lived for the past 8 years? Why had he suffered and endured the incredible pain and torture? For what means? He found himself wishing that he hadn't….

Ashitare knelt next to the boy and helped him sit up. He was faint, he could tell. He'd over exerted himself with healing. Ashitare felt bad... He put his hand up and placed it on the child's forehead, and his character began to glow on his back, shinning brightly. He then transferred some of his ki to the boy, in order to make him feel stronger. He lowered his hand and smiled encouragingly.

Kouji had been watching Ashitare carefully, watching him with interest. There was a subtle change about him... Kouji frowned and scratched his head in frustration. What was it?...

Then it hit him... Ashitare wasn't as heavily built, or as hairy... amazingly...

Ashitare stared at his hand in shock... what was happening to him?

Chang Lin felt stronger from Ashitare's ki, and was able to stand by himself. Physically, he was okay. Emotionally, he was exhausted.

"Thanks Ashi-whoa!" Chang Lin looked at Ashitare. "Umm... wow. That's... strange... whoah..." Chang Lin couldn't believe it. "You're turning into a human?"

Ashitare stared at the boy in shock and surprise, his eyes a emerald green color. "Human?" He whispered surprised. "Me?"

But as he glanced down, he saw the child was right... he was becoming human... His hands were smooth now, smaller than his usual ones, and as he stood up, he found he could stand completely straight up. His white hair fell down to his shoulders loosely, his emerald green eyes flashing in surprise as he looked down at himself. He was tall, and... skinny compared to his usual form.

Then something clicked in his mind. This was his talent! He realized it like a slap in the face. He hadn't had the opportunity to learn it before... he'd thought it was his super strength and physical body... but he realized the truth suddenly. He could shift from his human half, to his wolf half, and a blend of both! He'd just never tried before...

Tasuki watched Ashitare, Kouji and Boushin or Changlin or whatever the heck his name in off the distance, taking mental stock, but not going to Join them. His buddy Chichiri was hurtin' for certain, and Tasuki felt it was his duty to remain by him. After all, Chichiri had always been there for each of the Seishi, now was a time to begin to pay him back.

"This is... your power, eh?" Chang Lin laughed, sweeping back his long hair out of his face. The red streaks at the corners of his eyes stood out when he did that. "Well, I wish I fully knew mine. But I don't yet." he laughed, his blue eyes flashing happily. "I'm just glad this ordeal is over with."

Ashitare blinked at the boy in surprise, then smiled for the first time in his life. "Yes... It would seem so." He said in a soft mellow voice.

Chang Lin smiled, happy for Ashitare. "Wow, a smile." he laughed. "I don't remember ever seeing that. I am happy for you, Ashitare." Chang Lin had never been happy like this before. It was new to him, and he liked it.

Ashitare's smile brightened at that. "Domo." He bowed politely, his white hair sweeping over his face and back as he bowed. He felt something inside of him brightening for the first time. He suddenly realized, he would fit in with normal people now! He might be able to actually live a normal life.

Chang Lin was happy for Ashitare, and he wished he could live a normal life. But from how his father had been dressed in the locket picture, he had a feeling his father was a nobleman or something.

"Well, what do you think you're going to do, Ashitare?" he asked, not wanting to talk to the others. He felt he knew Ashitare better than the others.

Ashitare looked thoughtful, and glanced over to Chichiri, remembering what the man had told him before... He knelt down to the boy's eye level and glanced over then looked him straight in the face. "Listen... I have something to tell you about your past..." He glanced over at the others again, seeing Chichiri was in no condition to relate the tale.

Chang Lin hesitated a moment, then nodded to Ashitare. "Go ahead.. I guess." he waited to hear the story.


End file.
